Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love
by Marauder's Mistress
Summary: Draco and Hermione are together. Pansy's jealous outrage turns things worse and goes to extreme measures to break them up by telling Lucius Malfoy himself. Ron admits he likes Pansy and all hell breaks loose between friends and families. R&R -COMPLETE!
1. Draco tells All

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1:**

As a Slytherin, you'd be expected to look down on everyone. Knowing Draco Malfoy, that was always the case. Having a selfish, arrogant father gives you that attitude. But what's behind that exaggeration?

Draco sat there in potions class, bemused of what was going on, staring at the one he secretly loved. A Malfoy? In love? You may think that's impossible, but it was true. Hermione Granger seemed out of grasp. He grunted as he saw her laugh at Harry Potter.

"_Why him of all people?" _He thought silently. "_Why can't she see that I have only eyes for her and that I'm not who I seem to be?" _He watched lovingly as she pushed her hair out of the way.

"Why are you staring at Hermione?" Goyle smirked. "It's as if you like her!" he laughed.

They didn't understand the role of a Malfoy. Slytherin and Gryffindor do not bond, it was forbidden especially with a Mud-blood. Draco had to put up with the teasing and bickering for as long as he could remember. But he never took his eyes off her. The way she laughed at Ron's stupidity, the way she always answered questions correctly. It was too hard to resist and instead of telling her he loved her, he had to pick on her with his friends. He had to keep his feelings bottled up for all eternity. His father would never accept it and he knew if he found out, he'd simply be an outcast. He would never be recognised as a true Malfoy. This love was forbidden.

Draco walked down the corridor alone, feeling as if he shouldn't exist. Why did he have these feelings towards Hermione? As he was walking, he noticed a familiar potions book in the darkness. It was Hermione's. He opened it up and flipped through the pages. There were study notes, he was reading them when she returned.

"Oh, Hi Hermione... I found your potions book near the classroom. I was just looking for you.."

"Oh uhmm, thanks. Wait a second, what did you do to it?" she sighed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hand it back to yo--" Draco looked into her milk brown eyes, he stared lovingly and forgot what was happening.. He regained consciousness of his mind and looked down at the floor.

"Umm Draco? What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Nothing..." He mumbled as he kept looking at the ground.

"Why were you being so nice to me? Did you do something to my book? I'm not in the mood for another one of your pranks!" She groaned as she flipped through it.

"Huh? Nothing...." She whispered confusingly.

"Draco.. I don't understand..." She said. "What's going on? I know something is up because you kept staring at me this morning.." Draco dragged her outside and into the forbidden forest where they couldn't be seen.

"What are you doing?" She stammered.

"What I should have done long ago..." He simply replied.

He lifted up her chin and gazed in her eyes, he then leant forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. What's strange was she didn't even stop him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back and pulled his body closer to hers. This was nothing in her life she'd experienced..

"Draco, what about your father? What will he think of this? You'll be dead before you know it!" She stammered.

"I don't care, as long as I have you, I've loved you since we first met and won't stop. You don't know how long I've been hiding these feelings, I can't do it anymore and that's just it. I'm sick of being rude and hasty, I'm sick of copying my father. The only thing that matters now is us." He said as he stroked her hair.

"I knew you had a sweet side to you." She smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked shockingly.

"The way you always looked at me in class." She noted. "Pretty hard to miss."

"Well, that's because you're irresistible to look at!" He smirked.

Since when was Draco Malfoy so romantic and didn't care what his father said? She couldn't believe what she was doing, especially with the one she despised a few minutes ago. That had just all changed, she suddenly saw a different side to him. A sweet, caring side, this is what she saw in him all along. She liked it that way. Hermione's head spun, she looked into his eyes and couldn't stop the urge to kiss him.

She leant forward and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Draco was almost surprised at this and pulled her closer, wanting more. He kissed her furthur and slid his arms down her back. She put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down against a thick tree.

The kiss was more intense now, she dragged him down against the ground and snogged him like it was the end of the world. Surprisingly in the end, it was Draco who had to push her away. Hermione shot a confused and angry look at Draco. Then they burst out laughing.

They sat there silently catching their breaths and laughing in the process...

"Well, that was a change of events." Draco smiled wryly. Hermione looked at Draco's face. That smile had her mesmerized.

"Not bad, for a Malfoy." She chimed.

"Not bad, for a Mud-blood." He laughed. They lay there for a long time, in their own special world. Wondering how to hide their love from the whole entire school.

_Wait until the story unfolds next chapter. What do you think so far?_


	2. Potions Partners

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 2:**

"Okay everyone, today in potions class, you will be making the Shrinking Potion." Professor Snape started. "You will need the following ingredients: Four Chopped Daisy Roots, Two Skinned Shrivel-Figs, One Sliced Caterpillar, One Rat's Spleen and Three dashes of Leech Juice." He continued.

"I will divide you up into pairs and you will be working together for the next week."

Everyone let out a large sigh. Professor Snape always picked out the most impossible parters. "When I call your name, please move to your allocated partner." Snape began smiling wickedly. "Harry and Luna, Seamus and Goyle, Ron and Pansy, Crabbe and Cho, Blaise and Neville and finally, Hermione and Draco."

Everyone complained as they moved to their partners. "Not the Mud-Blood!" Draco winked as he pretended to have a problem with his selected partner.

"Anyone but that fowl Malfoy!" Hermione winked back.

"Mimer's Tongue!" Snape yelled as he cast a spell on the class to be quiet. "Now, for the next week you and your partner will be gathering the ingredients for your potion. I will give you your marks based on your teamwork."

It was finally time for a break and Hermione and Draco tried to make a dash for it outside. "Hermione wait up!" Ron yelled as he tried to catch up with her. "Where are you off to?" He asked. "And with Draco yet!" He glared.

"If you must know Ronald, We're going to the library to study so we can know where to collect the ingredients for Snape's Potion." She simply replied.

"Then why are you heading outside?" He asked impatiently.

"We need to know where the ingredients are Ron, how else are we supposed to make the potion" She laughed.

"Fine, but meet us back at the Common-Room afterwards okay?" he sighed. He gave Draco another evil glare before trudging off to Harry.

"Where to now?" Draco asked as he slid his hand into Hermione's.

"We could study at the library..." Hermione thought.

"Or?" Draco asked adorably.

"We could try to find some ingredients.." She continued to think.

"Well, what else is there then?" Draco smiled as he kissed Hermione's hand.

"Don't do that!" Hermione giggled. "You'll have me hooked. I might not be able to return you!" She smiled wryly.

"Well let's hope not then!" Draco laughed. They opened the doors and headed outside....

--------(o)--------

"Ron!!" Pansy screamed as she dodged one of Ron's 'fires' at a leech.

"Well, we have to catch it somehow." Ron laughed.

"Do I look like a leech to you?" Pansy screeched. "Well, yes actually, you do." He snickered.

"This wouldn't happen if I had Draco as my partner." Pansy complained.

"Yeah, everyone knows you like him." Ron said in a 'matter of fact' way. "And they also know how much you like Hermione!" Pansy snickered.

"Well that makes two of us!" Ron agreed as he missed a shot at another leech. "Curse these Leeches!" Ron yelled angrily.

"You never try hard enough do you Weasel?" Pansy sighed as she picked up three dead leeches.

They decided to head back with their first ingredients when they heard laughter coming from the distance. They followed the sounds and ended up in the forbidden forest. They waited patiently for the laughter to get closer and to their shock discovered Draco and Hermione!

"Draco?" Pansy asked shockingly.

"Hermione?" Ron asked just as shocked.

"Oh uhmm, Hey Guys." Hermione said as she stopped kissing Draco. "What are you doing!" Pansy fumed.

"Oh, just collecting ingredients for Snape's Potion." Draco lied.

"I didn't know getting your tongue tied with a Mud-Blood was part of it" Pansy shrieked.

"That's just the fun of it." Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"How could you do this?" Ron choked. "How could you do this to me?" Ron asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Ron" Hermione sighed. "Draco is a nice guy. You just haven't seen that side of him yet." She smiled.

"You'll regret this Draco." Pansy murmured.

"Well I don't yet." He laughed as he kissed Hermione again.

"You make me sick!" Ron said.

"Ron please, can you keep this a secret? If Lucius finds out..." Hermione trailed off.

"He might keep it a secret, but I sure won't!" Pansy yelled as she stormed off. Ron ran after her before she could make anything worse...

"Do you think she will blab?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Nah, she wouldn't do anything to get me in trouble" He smiled again as he kissed her passionately.

--------(o)--------

"Pansy wait up!" Ron yelled as he ran after her.

"What do you want Weasel!" She fumed.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret." He murmured.

"I'm not, I just need to be alone for a while.." She sniffed.

"How can they do this to me? To us?" She cried. "I love him! And now he's with a Mud-Blood!" She fumed.

"It's okay." Ron said. "I feel the same way... But Draco's a Pure-blood and he hates her... Well, he used to anyway." He explained.

"I want to get my revenge!" She screeched. "I'm going to break them up!" She laughed evilly.

"Well I guess you'll need some help?" Ron smiled.

"Who's?" Pansy asked.

"Mine!" Ron laughed. They then took their time to devise a plan...


	3. Friends find Out

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 3:**

Lucius Malfoy sat silently in his office in the Malfoy Mansion. He was scanning through his mail as he noticed a thin, old parchment. It was from the head of Death-Eaters, 'He who must not be Named'. Also known as the villainous wanted murderer 'Lord Voldemort'. The parchment mainly mentioned the next upcoming meetings for the next few months.

"_Nothing New"_ He sighed. The meetings were only ever about planning when to kill the 'Invincible' Harry Potter. "Dumb Twit" He said to himself. "Six attempted murders of a sixteen year old" He laughed silently. "If it was up to me, I would have killed him with a simple spell. That is why I must continue the 'Malfoy Legacy'." He beamed. "And soon, my own son will continue that legacy that was brought from our ancestors."

Just then his wife came in with some freshly made tea. "Here you are dear." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you Darling." He simply replied back.

"Anything else I can get you?" She asked willingly.

"Yes, Can you swing the door on your way out? I want to have some fun with my new darts." He smiled wickedly.

"Sure Dear" Narcissa smiled back. She was totally oblivious to what Lucius was up to. She closed the door. Lucius smiled as he saw an enlarged picture of Harry Potter glued to it. He picked up a dart and threw it sharply. It soared in the air and landed straight on Harry Potter's nose.

"What was that Harry? Did you say something?" He laughed wickedly as he threw another dart. "If only you knew how to kill such a stupid, dim-witted child." Lucius laughed as he pictured Voldemort planning silly ways to terminate his one and only worthy enemy. "One simple spell." He laughed again as he hit Harry in the eye.

--------(o)--------

"Oh, Luna. Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry, last I heard he was off with Pansy collecting ingredients for Snape's Potion." She replied.

"If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." He said to Luna.

"Sure thing Harry." she smiled.

"We'd better work on collecting our ingredients too!" He laughed.

"Yeah, don't want to fail!" She giggled.

"Okay see you later." He smiled.

"Okay bye!" She smiled back.

_It was obvious there was some chemistry going on between them.._

"Harry!" Ron yelled across the hallway.

"Where were you?" Harry asked as he found Ron.

"I was with Pansy, you'll never guess who--" Ron was cut off by a loud booming bell.

"Ron, we have to get to class!" Harry said as he started pacing towards the 'Defence against the Dark Arts Classroom'.

"Harry!!" Ron called out again as he ran after his friend.

--------(o)--------

"Finally!" Ron said as he slid into his seat. "I really need to tell you something!" He blurted out.

"Sssh" Harry hissed. "Fine, I won't tell you who Pansy and I caught kissing Hermione!" Ron scoffed.

"Hermione What?!" Harry asked shockingly. "No, sorry you didn't want to know. I won't tell you now!" Ron taunted.

"Please" Harry pleaded.

"Nope, sorry." Ron laughed.

"I'll ask her then." Harry replied.

"She won't tell you." Ron smirked.

"Why?" He asked.

"She wants it to be a secret." Ron stated jealously.

Harry looked up at Hermione and saw her passing a note down to Draco. "No.." Harry murmured. "No, she wouldn't like him." Harry laughed. "Stop joking around Ron." Harry nudged.

"Fine don't believe me." Ron grunted. Pansy passed a note down to Ron. He checked to make sure no-one was watching and opened it up.

'_What are we gonna do about those lovebirds?!'_ It read.

Ron looked up at Pansy and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what I get for teaming up with a Weasley!" She hissed.

"Class, I'd like you to separate into pairs." Mrs McGonagal announced. Pansy and Ron gave each other a Hi-5 and sped off to beat their rivals. Ron flew in and sat next to Hermione and Pansy did the same with Draco. They both gave each other yearning faces and turned to their unwanted partners.

"Ron! I already had a partner!" Hermione complained as she flashed Draco a smile.

"Too Bad!" Ron smirked as he nodded towards Pansy. The first part of the plan had worked. Now they just had to keep it that way...

"Ron..." Hermione started. "Why can't you just accept my relationship with Draco?" She asked silently.

"Because he's a bully!" Ron wailed.

"No, he's not!" Hermione shrieked. "You don't even know him!" She yelled.

"From what I know, he's not good enough for you!" Ron yelled back. "How dare you!" Hermione cried. The whole classroom had their eyes on Hermione. They were all shocked, especially Harry. Hermione stopped her yelling and looked at the class. She sat down, upset and embarrassed. Draco was just as upset. It was supposed to be a secret and now the whole entire class knew about it.

'_What if the news got to my father?'_ He groaned silently.

Draco knew that if anyone even mentioned Hermione's name to his father he'd be dead meat. Lucius would look down on him as a disgrace. He'd probably even be kicked out of his family home to work as a House Elf. Draco shuddered at the thought of it.

After almost two whole hours, Draco and Hermione were finally able to have a conversation after the horrible lesson in 'Defence Against the Dark Arts'.

"Finally!" Draco cheered as he planted her a kiss.

"Do you know how embarrassing that was?" Hermione asked Draco as she glared at Ron. Somehow the whole hallway had already heard the news about the latest couple. Hermione and Draco tried to ignore it but it was practically impossible.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." Draco whispered as he kissed her again. "Oooh. I like the sound of that!" She giggled.

"Yeah, I know you do." He laughed.

"I have to go..." She sighed unhappily.

"Stay... Just for a minute ?" He begged.

"Sorry, I have to meet Ginny in the girls dormitory.." She sighed again. Draco gave her one last hug and headed off to his friends.

Hermione sighed lovingly as she watched Draco blush as he was asked questions about his new love life.

'_I must be the luckiest girl in the world.' _She smiled.

--------(o)--------

"So it is true!" Ginny laughed. "You are actually DATING Draco Malfoy!" She exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we didn't know he was your 'type' that's all." Ginny giggled.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She asked angrily. "He's a nice guy and everyone else sees him as the Devil." Hermione wailed.

"Geez, calm down." Ginny giggled. "If you say he's nice, then I'll believe you." She tensed. Hermione could see by the look on Ginny's face that she was trying not to laugh.

"That's it, I'm going to bed." She sighed.

Hermione couldn't sleep. All she thought about was Draco and the romantic plans he had for the night. _'Maybe it's a candle-lit dinner.'_ She thought silently. Her thoughts were interrupted by an annoying tapping noise on the window. Hermione got up and investigated. She threw open the window and saw Draco's owl. It had a note attached to it's foot. Hermione untied it and read it silently.

'_Meet me in the Slytherin dungeons. I've got a surprise for you. Love Draco xx.'_ It read. Hermione grabbed a pen and jotted down an answer. _'Okay. Meet you there in 10 minutes. xx.'_ She replied. Hermione gave the owl a treat and sent him back to Draco.

"Now, what shall I wear..." She smiled excitedly.


	4. Polyjuice Potion

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 4:**

After what seemed like many hours of deciding on an outfit, Hermione decided to head down to the dungeons. She didn't realize how quiet it was at night. Hermione had to be quiet. Dumbledore didn't like young wizards sneaking around at night. Hermione quietly headed towards the Slytherin Dungeons, unaware of what was install for her...

"Hey handsome." Hermione whispered. "Oh uhhm Hi!" He said in a low voice. "What's wrong with your voice?" She asked. "Oh, Nothing!" Draco coughed. Hermione was beginning to feel suspicious about him. "So, what do you have planned for me?" Hermione asked innocently. "Let me show you." He smiled wickedly. He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards an empty cell. "Draco... What are you doing?" Hermione asked. "Look closely, you'll see the surprise!" Draco urged. Hermione squinted and took a step into the cell. "Draco I don't see anyth----" Hermione gasped. Hermione heard a door slam an a lock bolt. Then she heard evil laughter.

The evil laughing was coming from Draco. Hermione screamed and tried to open it. "Draco what did you do? Why are you doing this?" She cried. Hermione looked up, it was no longer Draco looking down at her... It was Pansy!! "Pansy! I knew you had something to do with this!" Hermione screeched. "Polyjuice Potion." She smiled villainously. "Why would you do this to me? What have I ever done so bad that you did this?" Hermione begged. "You stole Draco from me!" She scowled. "He was never yours in the first place!" Hermione shrieked. "Whatever." Pansy muttered. "Have fun in jail!" She called out. Hermione sank to the floor. She was utterly disgusted at Pansy. Hermione knew one thing for sure. No-one messes with her man. She swore as soon as she would get out that she would get her revenge.

Draco awoke by an annoying tapping noise. He looked outside and found his owl perched on a branch in a tree. He opened the door and let his owl in, trying to remember if he had let it out. Draco held his bird and slid a note from it's claws. _'See you in the dungeons... love Hermione. xox'_

"I didn't write that!" He yelled. He opened his dormitory door and found a small plate with an empty cup in it. _'Homemade orange juice. Hope you like it, Love Hermione. xx' _

Draco peeled off the paper and discovered that it wasn't juice from Hermione, it was a sleeping potion! Someone must have tricked him into drinking it, then waited for Draco to fall asleep to meet Hermione in the Dungeons! "I'd better hurry!" Draco panicked as he rushed outside. "Draco where are you going?" Blaise asked curiously. "Did you see anyone drop off a drink by my doorstep?" Draco asked furiously. "Uhh, No but I---". Draco cut him off. "Never mind, I have to save Hermione!" Draco shoved Blaise aside and rushed to the dungeons.

--------(o)--------

Pansy skipped to Ron excitedly. "Guess who's trapped in a cellar." She chimed happily. "Draco!" Ron smiled cheerfully. "No," Pansy frowned. "Hermione." She squealed gleefully. "No, why Hermione?" He yelled. "Because she's a stupid little brat who thinks she's top of the world and I'm sick of it!" She hissed. "How dare you call her that?" Ron yelled. "It's true!" Pansy replied. "No, it's not, she's nicer than you'll ever be!" Ron screeched. "Well we are a team." Pansy yelled back. "You think so, I'm not going to team up with you if you're going to be that harsh!" Ron hissed. "Lighten up! It was fun." She stated. "You may as well have just put her in Azkaban!" He fumed. "I can't get past Dementors stupid!" she yelled. "When we were just talking, I thought you were beautiful, I thought you had a sweet side to you. I was maybe even starting to like you, but now all the things I thought are wrong! You're an ungrateful little bitch!" Ron cried. "I'm going to free Hermione and there's no way you can stop me." Ron pushed her away and headed slowly towards the dungeons. Pansy was furious, not only was her teammate quitting, but her worst enemy was being freed by that teammate. It wasn't fair, she only had seconds left to stop Ron from reaching the dungeons...

"Ron wait!" Pansy called. She ran up to Ron but he ignored her and kept heading to the Dungeons. Pansy ran ahead and stopped in front of the doors. "I'm not going to let you do this." She urged. "Get out of my way!" Ron warned. "Sorry Ron, but I can't." She replied softly. "Pansy!" Ron growled. Pansy sunk to the floor, she had tears in her eyes. "Pans--" Ron was cut off. He saw her crying and knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "It's no--t you-r fault." She wept. "All that stuff you said before, was it really true?" She asked silently. "Yes, It was. I like this part of us. Just talking as friends. We get along great and you just ruin it by making evil plans." He murmured. Pansy felt a different side to her. She looked at Ron and knew that he was telling the truth. Then again a Weasley always makes it obvious when they lie...

Pansy felt loved. She'd never felt this way towards someone. Not even Draco, but now... that had all changed. _Was she going to risk someone she liked, for someone else?_ Pansy thought over this and made her decision. She glanced up at Ron who was still watching her curiously. She leant forward and kissed him passionately. Ron was surprised at first but realized he enjoyed it. He wrapped his arms around her limp body and kissed her passionately. They realized they were meant to be together and had wasted time liking different people. Pansy wrapped her legs around him and placed her hands through his thick orange hair. They were so busy kissing that they forgot Hermione was still locked in the cellar...

--------(o)--------

"Hermione? Hermione!" Draco called her as he rushed to the cellars. "Over here.." She sobbed. "Hermione!" He screeched as he found her ling helplessly on the floor in a dusty old dungeon "Wheres they key." He asked. "There." She pointed weakly to the top of the wall. Draco grabbed it with his wand and unlocked the door. "I can't get up!" She sobbed. "Who did this to you?" Draco asked. "P-P-Pansy." She struggled. "What!" He yelled. "I'm going to deal with her later. I need to get you to the hospital wing." He spoke softly.

"Hmm, she's very cold. I don't think she's eaten in a while either." The nurse examined. "We'll need to keep her here overnight. She's far too weak to move at all. She'll have to miss her lessons tomorrow." The nurse explained. "That's okay. As long as she's fine.." Draco sighed as he placed his hand on Hermione's. "Blimey that's cold!" He jumped. "Do you know what happened?" She asked silently to Draco. "Someone decided to lock her in the dungeons.." He muttered. "oh my! That's horrible!" She gasped. "Which is why they won't get away with it." He snickered. "Maybe you should report this to Professor Dumbledore." The nurse offered. "No thank you, I know what'll wipe that smile off her smug face. She'll never look at me again!" Draco pictured his revenge and felt the 'Death Eater' blood in his veins. No-one fooled with a Malfoy. Draco knew that and from the best his father taught him.

He looked down at Hermione and saw her lips quiver. Her skin felt like ice and he lips were pale blue colour. Draco decided to stay with her until she woke up. He sat beside her wondering whether she'd be okay....


	5. Pansy's new Love

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 5:**

Pansy awoke in a strange dark room. There were red and yellow colours painted on the walls. She didn't remember this room. Was it a dream? She pinched herself to be sure.

"Ow!" She yelped. "Hey gorgeous." Someone smiled. Pansy looked next to her in the bed. It was Ron Weasley! And she was inside the Gryffindor common rooms. "Ron?" Pansy stuttered. "Oh no! We didn't did we?" Pansy asked frantically. "You're the one who insisted." Ron chuckled. pansy searched the room for her clothes. "Can't you remember the passion we felt?" Ron asked suddenly. "You mean you getting me drunk and taking advantage of me?" Pansy shrieked. "I'm going and don't try to stop me." She said as she collected her books. "Maybe this will jog your memory." Ron flirted as he knelt down and kissed her. Pansy dropped her books and kissed him back.

She had sudden flashbacks of the night before. She still couldn't believe she'd fallen in love with Ron. She pushed him onto the bed and continued kissing him. They heard approaching footsteps and rolled under the bed.

"I'm telling you Seamus, Hedwig beat your owl in that flying tournament." Harry laughed.

"What's that?" Neville pointed out. "Must be Ron's books." Harry assumed. "Then why does it say 'Pansy Parkinson' on the covers?" Asked Seamus wearily. "Ron?" Neville asked. "NAH!" They all laughed. "He can't even hold down a girlfriend." Harry sneered. "Since when did you tease Ron?" Seamus asked. "You have to admit. It is pretty funny." He laughed again. They put Pansy's folders back on the floor and left the room in a hurry.

Ron and Pansy cracked up in complete and utter laughter. "Well, they think I'm too good for you now?" Pansy giggled. "Oh, they're just jealous, I can have you any day." Ron chuckled. "Eww! Do you ever clean up from under here?" Pansy sneezed. "No, was I supposed to?" Ron asked dumbly.

--------(o)--------

Hermione grunted and fluttered her eyes open. She squinted as she looked around the Hospital-Wing. She noticed Draco fast asleep beside her bed.

'_I'll just let him sleep.'_ She thought silently. Hermione quietly lifted herself off the bed and stood on the floor. She walked over to her beside table and noticed many cards from her dearest friends, not to mention the overwhelming amount of flowers from Draco. She tiptoed to the window and peered outside. Over the far left, she could see young wizards learning how to fly on a broomstick. Towards the right side of the Hogwarts Grounds, she could see people gathering potion ingredients.

"Shoot!" Hermione whispered as she realised her ingredients still weren't collected. "No need to worry, I got everything." Draco whispered as he hugged Hermione around the waist. Hermione jumped. "I thought you were asleep!" Hermione laughed. "Don't you want me?" Draco sniffed. "Of course I do!" Hermione giggled. "What are we going to do about Pansy?" Hermione hissed. "We get revenge." Draco stated. "Hmm, I like the sound of that." Hermione giggled.

"I heard a few Gryffindors found her stuff in their Dormitory. I wonder what she was up to?" Draco raised his eyebrows. "What idiot would fall in love with her?" Hermione laughed. "Crabbe, Goyle..." Draco trailed off. "Wait, didn't you say the Gryffindor Dormitory?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, Why?" Draco asked. "Then why did you say Crabbe and Goyle? They're in Slytherin." Hermione stated. "Well, who in Gryffindor would like her?" Draco replied. "RON!" They both shuddered.

--------(o)--------

Hermione still wasn't allowed to go to classes until she was completely healed, so she decided to finish the homework she missed out on. Since she was the smartest female in the class, it was complete in a matter of a few minutes. She read a few books and then found herself bored to death. She began thinking about the mysterious Slytherin belongings found in the Male's Dorm. Everyone was in class so she could easily have a little investigation without getting caught. For once in her life, Hermione Granger was going to break the rules, and there was not even a small chance of her even feeling guilty about it.

Hermione made her way to the common room and snuck up to the 'Boy's Dormitory.' She thew open the doors and prepared herself for a horrible smell. Surprisingly there was none. She headed straight to the pile of books on Ron's bed. _'Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts..."_ Hermione scanned through the number of books. "Aha! Pansy Parkinson's book of Potions... Mythical Creatures..... DIARY!" Hermione cheered as she found her sweet revenge.

Hermione grabbed the diary and literally skipped back to the Girl's Dormitory. "Hmmmm, the eighteenth of March." Hermione read the latest entry.

' _I don't believe it! I have fallen completely, helplessly, amazingly in love with Ronald Weasley! I couldn't even remember at first... and then I realised. He was the one, he cared about me and liked me for who I am. I was so in love with him that I even woke up next to him...... I was amazed at that myself. Well, anyway, I have class to go to. I'll be updating..' _

Hermione felt like she was going to explode. Not only was she convinced that what Pansy wrote was true, but Ron didn't even had the guts to tell her, and she was sure that there weren't any cards from him. What if this was another one of her pranks, what if Pansy had purposely placed the diary there? Hermione regretted reading it. She was fed up with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione took one last glance at the window and pegged it as far as she could. She laughed when she saw it hit a student on the head.

--------(o)--------

"Look Draco, I don't care about Hermione!" Pansy sighed. "Well, you should because what you did was cruel. You don't deserve to have any friends and don't think I'm going to forgive you for it. You a conniving, stupid, little man leech." Draco yelled. "And I care because...." Pansy stirred. "You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Draco screeched. "Why can't you realise that Hermione isn't for you?" Pansy hissed. "How can you judge me? You don't even know my taste, there's no way I'd ever fall for a lying snitch like you!" Draco yelled. "Good, because I'm with someone else anyway!" Pansy yelled back. "Pansy don't lie. Everyone knows you're jealous of me and Hermione. Besides absolutely no-one would ever want to date you. Even if you paid them and slaved for them!" Draco laughed.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Pansy never got her own way and Draco has never said anything so cruel to her. She was furious, her revenge backfired. Instead of Draco hating Hermione, he loved her more. Pansy was in love with Ron but still had feelings for Draco. Pansy wiped her tears and ran outside. Draco rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked half heartedly. "No!" She sniffled. "It's okay I'm here..." Ron encouraged. "We MUST get revenge! I'm sick of Draco!" She screamed. "Don't worry about them. I already told you, I don't want to interfere anymore." Ron stated. "Fine!" Pansy sobbed.

Pansy knew she was going to get her revenge no matter what. She didn't have to tell Ronald.

'_What he doesn't know won't hurt him'. _Pansy smiled wickedly.


	6. Fatherly Intentions

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 6**

Pansy waited for the coast to be clear and whipped out her Wizphone. All technological devices didn't work at Hogwarts but with the right spell, It'd manage at least one house call.

"Hello, Lucius Malfoy?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, may I ask who's speaking? I'm in a rush." He stammered.

"Oh, this is Pansy Parkinson sir." She replied sweetly.

"Ah yes, Draco's girlfriend correct?" He said sheppishly.

"That's why I have rung. It's.. Oh I can't say it. Well... he broke up with me and is now dating someone else.." She pretended to cry.

"How is this my problem?" Lucius interrupted with an impatient voice.

"You don't know?" Pansy asked horrified.

"Don't know what?" He stammered.

"Well, your son... he's dating.. A Mud-Blood." She hissed.

"I'm sorry," Lucius chuckled. "I thought you said my son, a Pureblood, was dating a mud-blood. That's ridiculous." He laughed silently.

"Yes, it's true. Everyone knows. I'm surprised you haven't found out actually. It's a disgrace for no-one to inform you." Pansy lied.

"If what you are saying is true... who is he dating then?" Lucius asked precautiously.

"Her name.... Hermione Granger." Pansy sighed sympathetically.

"What? That mud-blood? Are you sure? If you are lying I swear you will be beheaded!" he shouted angrily.

"An owl will be arriving at your house soon. It has all the information you need." Pansy simply replied before hanging up.

"Phase one, complete!" She laughed shrilly.

--------(o)--------

And soon enough, an owl did arrive. What it contained were Lucius Malfoy's nightmares. What Pansy had said was true. He stared horrified for several minutes before making a decision.

"N-N-Narcissa!" He bellowed.

"Yes dear?" She smiled sweetly.

"Look at this!" He choked while throwing the photos to his wife.

"Draco... and Hermione Granger?" She asked whilst confusingly staring.

"Yes, he's dating that stupid Mud-Blood!" He scowled.

"Sweetheart, it's his choice of who he dates and it's not your business to interfere with his love life." Narcissa said sheepishly.

"It is if my Pureblood son is dating a Muggle-Born girl!" He bellowed.

"I want you to promise me you won't go messing about." Narcissa hissed.

"I cannot promise you that." He snarled.

"Well, he doesn't know what love is yet. He'll dump her in the next few weeks, judging by the way he hooks up with everyone." She giggled.

"Look darling, I have to interfere. I am very disappointed in my son. It's bad enough he dates a Mud-Blood but to show his affections in public! This is horrible, a Malfoy never shows his affections in public!" Lucius howled.

"Darling, give it a rest. He's young and he doesn't need you to embarrass him in public. Now come downstairs, I've made some lunch." Narcissa kissed him on the cheek and headed downstairs, leaving Lucius to clear his head.

"Hello Pansy? Yes, it's Draco's father. I have a favor to ask you..."

--------(o)--------

"Draco, it's beautiful!" Hermione cried.

"It's a family heirloom. Every Malfoy passes it down from their generations. It signifies love, I'm giving this to you to show how much I love you. I can't be without you and I want you to have it." He smiled.

"I love it! Yes, I will wear it. I love you so much Draco, you mean the world to me you know that?" She smiled happily.

"Of course I know that. And you mean the world to me too." She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I have some more news. I'm the new Head Boy!" He smirked.

"Oh, Draco I'm so happy for you! That means we get to share the same dormitory!" She smiled excitedly.

"Yes, but our own rooms." He said in a disapproving voice.

"What happened to the other head boy?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he had to leave Hogwarts. He's been accepted to Durmstrang. Kind of stupid really. His last year at Hogwarts and then he changes schools..." He trailed off.

"Good, thing. I can't wait. I just hope Ron and Harry don't get the wrong idea." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Let's hope Pansy doesn't get the wrong idea." Draco chuckled and pulled Hermione in for a prolonged hug.

"Oh no!" He sighed.

"What?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"What do you think my father will think? When he finds out, he'll be furious. I don't know why he has a thing against you." He said sympathetically.

"It's okay, he'll get over it. I'm sure your mum could persuade him to like me." She nudged him in the ribs.

"I hope so." Draco muttered solemnly.

--------(o)--------

"Oh my God! Ron are you stupid?" Ginny asked shrilly.

"I have to agree, I mean... you and Pansy Parkinson. That's got to be a joke!" Laughed Harry. Ron looked at him seriously and Harry immediately dropped his smile. Hermione dropped her plate on the floor.

"Ron, she's the sleaziest skank at Hogwarts! She's been trying to break me and Draco up for five months on end! How do you know she's not using you?" Hermione fumed.

"I love her and she loves me!" Ron smirked.

"Ohhh, that explains what happened in the boys dormitory." Harry gasped while scratching his head.

"What happened!" Hermione demanded.

"Well, Seamus, Neville and I found Pansy's books in the dormitory." Harry said slowly.

"Oh no. Ron you didn't!" Hermione screamed.

"What?" He asked grumpily. "I never acted this angry when I found out about you and Draco!" He yelled back.

"At least I didn't sleep with him!" Hermione shrieked.

"How do you know--"

"Why else would her books be in the boy's dormitory?" Hermione shouted. Ron didn't answer, he knew Hermione was right and he wasn't ashamed of it. He loved Pansy and then he wondered... Did she love him back?

--------(o)--------

Draco read his letter repeatedly. How did his father know? No-one could have told him anything could they? And Lucius never believed what people said unless they had proof. Draco read the main points repeatedly.

**'**_**You as a Malfoy shouldn't be stupid to break any rules. I am disgusted. My own flesh and blood, betraying me. I told you never to mix with any other house, especially Gryffindor and you know I despise Mud-Bloods...**_

_**I am ashamed to Call you my son. If I hear any of this nonsense again, I will assure you I will not be referred to you as your father. If this is a joke I am not laughing. I want you to stop seeing this stupid girl at once.... **_

_**I am yet, happy to have found out you are the Head Boy which pleases me dearly. I suppose Pansy is your roommate then? I always liked her, such a nice girl. It would be nice for you to date her you know. No complaints about her from me...'**_

Draco took one last disgusted look at his letter and threw it on the floor. His father had never liked Pansy Parkinson. He said himself that anyone who was unfaithful to a Malfoy deserved a punishment worse than death, like receiving the Dementor's kiss. That was much worse than death, the Dementor would suck out your soul and you'd live without any feelings, memories or emotions.

If Lucius liked Pansy now... then, she must have been the one who told him. The only question was... what proof did she have that made Lucius believe her, and better yet... recommend his own son to date such a sleazy skank?


	7. Pansy's Regret

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 7:**

"Parkinson!" Draco snapped.

"Malfoy..." Pansy said innocently.

"You talked to my father?" Draco yelled.

"He had to know the truth.." Pansy stuttered.

"Yes, well maybe he didn't need to know." Draco bellowed.

"I think he needed to know that his own son is dating a Mud-Blood!" Pansy shrieked.

"Why do you care who I am dating? You're going out with Weasley aren't you?" Draco said loudly.

"Yes, but I think it's best if your father knows." Pansy mumbled.

"Oh come off it! You only told him because you were jealous of me and Hermione!" Draco hissed.

"Maybe I did. I've liked you for ages and you never told me how much you liked me back." Pansy sighed.

"Maybe because I never liked you in the first place. I only felt sorry for you. All the Slytherin girls spread rumors about you so I thought I should ignore that and act like your friend. Obviously I never should have!" Draco roared.

"You.. you.. pretended?" Pansy cried.

"Yes, maybe Crabbe and Goyle liked you but I sure didn't!" Draco smirked.

"You know what? I don't know why I liked you. Maybe it was because of your looks or personality.. maybe even your money. But I still liked you anyway.. and I still do.." Pansy trailed off and moved closer to Draco. He backed away as far as he could and got stuck to the wall. Pansy edged closer and tilted her head Draco stood horrified not knowing what to do. Pansy moved her face closer and kissed him on the lips. Draco tried to push her away but she had a tight grip. She continued kissing him although Draco clearly didn't want to. She could hear him trying to tell her to stop, so instead she slid her tongue inside his mouth. Pansy kept going as if she didn't do anything wrong. Pansy wrapped her arms around Draco trying to restrain him but he kept pushing away. Pansy grinned and then felt a hard slap across her face and stopped kissing him immediately.

"What was that for?" She screeched.

"Why did you kiss me?" Draco yelled.

"Because I like you." She said simply and moved closer.

"Back off!" Draco howled.

"Why?" Pansy asked stupidly and edged closer.

"I'm warning you!" He roared.

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Pansy laughed and moved forward.

"Get lost you dirty little slut!" Draco yelled.

"No, come on babe. You know you like me more than that Mud-Blood!" Pansy cooed.

"That's it! You going to regret the day you stepped into Hogwarts! I hate you, it's bad enough you stalk me but to kiss me without my permission and continue when you know I don't like It!" Draco shouted.

"Come on sexy. I think that kiss has affected your brain. Why don't we go into your dormitory?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Fuck off you dirty, conniving, backstabbing, bitchy, slutty, evil, treacherous, vile creature! I will never go out with you do you understand? NEVER! I curse the day you were sorted into Slytherin. I curse the day you were born. I curse the day you followed me. I curse the day bloody Crabbe and Goyle ever thought you were hot! I hate you Pansy Parkinson. I don't know how you convinced my father you were telling the truth but I'd rather admit I'm with Hermione than look at your ugly face again! Do not talk to me, do not look at me and never ever contact my family ever again!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs and punched her hard in the face. She fell back to the floor with blood seeping from her nose. She had a red mark inflating on her skin and was crying in agony.

"Stupid Bitch! Go and get a life." Draco shrieked and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

--------(o)--------

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for half an hour." Ron scoffed as he saw the back of his girlfriends head enter the Great Hall.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ron called after her and grabbed her by the arm. He turned her around and almost fainted at the sight. Pansy's face was purple and had a large bruise across her eye. Her face had pink blotches and she had blood seeping from her nose. Her eyes were red and filled with tears

"P-Pansy! Who did this to you?" He demanded. Pansy was too weak to speak and looked at Ron in the eyes. Ron waited patiently and then she slowly turned her head to the Slytherin table. Draco was watching them and when he saw Pansy he looked down at his plate.

"Draco? He did this!" Ron yelled. Pansy nodded her head. Ron was furious. He felt like killing Draco right then and there, but right now he needed to comfort his girlfriend.

"It's okay. I'll deal with him later." Ron said slowly and let Pansy cry into his shoulder before taking her to Madame Pomfrey.

--------(o)--------

"Oh my God! Draco, you could get expelled!" Hermione said worriedly.

"It's okay, I did it in defence, I think Dumbledore likes me better than her anyway and Snape wouldn't care because I'm his favourite student." Draco smirked.

"Still, you shouldn't have punched her.." Hermione scoffed.

"So.. you'd prefer her to kiss me?" Draco said in a shocking tone.

"No, no no! That's my job." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hermione... I have something to tell you." Draco said whilst scratching his head.

"Yes?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"My dad... he's found out about us..." He said slowly.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He said he was ashamed of me and that we should break up. Although I never will." He smiled happily.

"How did he find out?" Hermione asked patiently.

"Pansy." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Oh typical. How did she convince him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know.. but it worked all right." He muttered and sat on the bed next to her.

"Do you think she is jealous?" Hermione paused.

"Oh, yeah. She couldn't get her hands off me. That stupid slut should go to hell." Draco hissed.

"There's no need to be rude..." Hermione said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"If you were there, you would have punched her." Draco smirked.

"I can control my temper." Hermione smiled.

"I remember that time you punched me in the face." Draco chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that but you really upset me." Hermione smiled.

"Ah, you just admitted that you can't control your temper!" Draco laughed loudly. Hermione scowled and threw a pillow at his head.

"Look, I have an idea. We'll go and see your father for dinner or something. I'll have a talk with him and try to make a good impression." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Draco's muscular waist.

"Thanks love. I really appreciate it." He smiled warmly and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "And you still can't control your temper." He chuckled and dodged another pillow.

--------(o)--------

"Oh dear. What has happened Miss Parkinson?" Madame Pomfrey gushed.

"She was hit in the face." Ron said as he lifted her onto the hospital bed.

"My, my. I've never seen something this bad..." Madame Pomfrey said despairingly.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ron asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, I have the medication, but she will need to stay in the hospital wing for a few days... Just to make sure she's fully recovered." Madame Pomfrey said solemnly and tried to smile.

"Oh... Is it that bad?" Ron said shockingly.

"I'm afraid so.. I don't mean to be rude, but I think you should let her get some rest. She seems very tired.." Madame Pomfrey trailed off.

"Oh, yes. I'll see you tomorrow morning I promise." Ron turned to Pansy and tried to smile as he kissed Pansy on the cheek. She tried to get up but Madame Pomfrey forced her back down, insisting she needed to rest. He heard her disgusted scream as she had swallowed some medication.

Ron walked away silently, filled with anger. Why did Draco hit her? Was he angry? Or was Pansy angry? Were Harry and Hermione right? Did Pansy still like Draco? One thing was for sure... Draco was going to regret it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I think I have truly captured Draco's personality. I hope this makes you all happy!

I'll be updating.

Julz

P.S - Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up!


	8. Rumors

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 8:**

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes?" Hermione asked as Ron stalked up to her table where she was studying.

"Your Malfoy has put my girlfriend in the hospital!" He shrieked.

"How bad is it?" Hermione asked slowly.

"She has got bruises, a bleeding nose and a black eye. Madame Pomfrey wanted her to stay in the hospital wing. I think she wants to make sure she's safe or something.." He trailed off and sat down on a comfortable red armchair near the warm fire.

"Do you even know why she got hit?" Hermione interrupted and joined him on the armchair.

"Let me think.. She was innocently walking along and then Malfoy hit her?" Ron hissed.

"No, she told his father about us dating and then he confronted her." Hermione said briskly.

"And?" Ron intrigued.

"And, she said she still loved him and tried to kiss him." Hermione winced.

"Yeah right. Malfoy's making that up!" Ron bellowed.

"Are you sure about that? Everyone knows that she's had a crush on Malfoy ever since she came to Hogwarts." Hermione raised her eyebrows in a 'matter of fact' way.

"Yes, but she's over him. She told me herself." Ron stated.

"She's a Slytherin. You know how cunning they are." Hermione said softly.

"That still doesn't give Draco the right to punch her." Ron growled.

"She was kissing him. He told her to stop but she didn't. He warned her several times and she didn't listen." Hermione said quietly and fumbled with her robes.

"How do you know he's not lying?" Ron asked.

"Because I trust Draco. And I really love him and I know he loves he back." Hermione said lovingly and turned to Ron.

"I still can't Trust him." Ron said sheepishly.

"Just don't do something you'll regret." Hermione said awkwardly.

"I can't promise you that." Ron said slowly and got up from the red armchair.

"Ron, please. Promise me you won't make anything worse." Hermione pleaded.

"I'll fix fix it alright. Don't you worry." Ron shrugged and headed out of the Gryffindor common room.

--------(o)--------

"Excuse me, Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked as she entered the hospital wing.

"Yes, Hermione dear. Are you here to visit Miss Parkinson?" She smiled warmly.

"Uhh, Yes I am." Hermione answered coldly.

"Just this way. She's just woken up from her rest." Madame Pomfrey smiled and pointed to the occupied hospital bed.

"Uhh, Hi Pansy." Hermione said uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here Mud-Blood?" Pansy shrieked.

"I need to ask you something about... yesterday." Hermione said softly.

"What? Did I cry?" Pansy scowled.

"No, I want to know why Draco hit you." Hermione said coldly.

"Oh, I'll tell you. He made a pass at me." Pansy smirked.

"Yeah right you jealous skank!" Hermione growled.

"Oh really? Did he lie to you? You should have seen him. He couldn't get his hands off me. I had to slap him to stop him and then he punched me and told me never to tell anyone." Pansy smiled.

"Come on. Everyone knows it was you who liked him. You don't want to know what everyone else says about you. Everyone knows Draco hates you and him punching you proves it." Hermione laughed.

"If you're going to lie, you may as well leave." Pansy muttered.

"If you're going to lie, you may as well get bashed up." Hermione said coldly.

"I'm not lying!" Pansy yelled.

"As if you are telling the truth. Draco loves me and no one likes you. Why would anyone believe what you have to say and better yet, why is it your business to confront Draco's father?" Hermione snapped.

"He needed to know what was going on." Pansy screeched.

"All you want is attention. That's all you ever wanted. You only hung out with Draco because he was popular and his father had money." Hermione said heavily.

"Then why are you going out with him?" Pansy interrupted.

"I love him. I'm not using him for his money, I love him because of the way he looks after me and doesn't care about what other people think about us. He loves me too and I can truly see that. If you're going to ruin his reputation, you'll have me to deal with." Hermione said icily and quickly walked out the door.

--------(o)--------

"Malfoy." Ron said slowly and entered his Dormitory.

"Weasley, what brings you here?" Draco asked coldly.

"I want to know why you hit my girlfriend." Ron growled.

"She's not a good girlfriend is she loves someone else is she?" Draco smirked and sat on his bed.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said smugly and stared at Draco.

"I'm talking about that bitch Pansy making a pass at me." Draco winced at the memory.

"She didn't make a pass at you!" Ron bellowed.

"How would you know? You weren't there." Draco stated.

"I'll believe her word over yours Malfoy!" Ron hissed.

"Then maybe you should break up with her." Draco hissed.

"She's been through enough!" Ron bellowed.

"Which is exactly why you should dump her now while she's already been hurt." Draco smirked.

"I love her. I won't leave her." Ron stated.

"You're going to regret it." Draco sighed.

"How would you know?" Ron asked.

"I know her very well. First she'll act nice and innocent, then she will act flirtatious and get you to sleep with her, when you think you love her, she will cheat on you and dump you in public." Draco sighed angrily and looked up at Ron.

"How do you know this?" Ron asked.

"She did the same thing to Crabbe, Zabini, Pucey, Higgs and Goyle as she is doing to you." Draco sighed reluctantly.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Ron asked casually.

"I don't want to see Hermione get hurt. You are her best friend and I don't want to see her upset, especially over Pansy's actions. I thought you would have noticed by now from all the men Pansy has taken advantage of." Draco grinned.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to her, she will tell me the truth and if it's the same as what you said, I will dump her. Deal?" Ron asked and put his hand out.

"Deal." Draco smiled and shook his hand.

"Oh and by the way, I think you should take some truth serum, just in case." Draco said and handed him a bottle.

"Thanks Draco, I really appreciate it. Are we calling this a truce?" Ron asked solemnly.

"Yep, It's a truce." Draco grinned and shook Ron's hand again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How do you like it so far?**

**All truth will be revealed to Ron in the next chapter, and Hermione and Draco will go to dinner with Lucius.**

**How will it work out and what will Ron's reaction be to Pansy's story?**

**Will Ron be angry for Pansy still liking Draco or will he stick to his truce?**

**Keep the comments up! You're a great audience.**

**Julz**


	9. Truth Serum

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 9:**

"Hi Pansy." Ron said as he entered the hospital wing.

"Ron!" Pansy cried excitedly.

"How's your head?" Ron asked slowly.

"It's getting better. Madame Pomfrey said that I can leave tomorrow morning! Isn't that great?" Pansy said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's great." Ron tried to smile.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes.. it's just....." Ron tried to explain.

"Just what?" Pansy asked stubbornly.

"Well..... Did you kiss Draco?" Ron blabbed.

"I already told Hermione, Draco kissed me." Pansy sighed angrily.

"Hermione was here?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to know my part of the story." Pansy shrugged.

"Okay then. What happened?" Ron asked stubbornly.

"I was walking to the Great Hall and then Draco grabbed me and told me he liked me. I told him I loved you but he didn't care and started kissing me. I tried to scream for help, but he hit me in the head so I couldn't tell anyone." Pansy lied and looked up at Ron for support.

"That's weird.." Ron scrutinized his face.

"How is that weird?" Pansy asked and wrapped her arms around Ron.

"I think it's weird because... Draco said that you made a pass at him... and he said that he told you he didn't like you but you kept on kissing him. Then he said that he punched you because you were using me. Is that true?" Ron said slightly angrily.

"N-No.. Of course that isn't true!" Pansy shrieked.

"Then why are you yelling if i isn't true?" Ron bellowed.

"Draco is lying I swear!" Pansy said as tears filled in her eyes.

"You're lying!" Ron yelled and pointed his finger at her.

"I'm not!" Pansy wailed dramatically.

"Prove it!" Ron hissed.

"I just told you the truth!" Pansy shrieked.

"Fine, I'll make you tell the truth!" Ron bellowed and pulled the truth serum out of his pocket. Pansy had a confused look on her face, she didn't know what was inside the bottle. Ron grabbed her hand before she could escape and had her in a head lock. Pansy screamed as he forced her to swallow the truth serum. Ron let go of her, she looked at him angrily and didn't say anything. This was it, he was going to know the real story. Ron was going to know the truth and there was no way Pansy could stop herself...

--------(o)--------

"Did you kiss Draco before he punched you?" Ron asked angrily.

"Yes, I did." Pansy whimpered.

"Did he try to stop you?" Ron asked with more force.

"Yes, he pushed me away." Pansy said as tears filled her eyes again.

"Did you ignore the fact that he already had a girlfriend?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I thought he loved me." Pansy answered and looked down at the floor.

"When you said you loved me, did you mean it?" Ron inquired.

"Yes, I did love you." Pansy sniffled.

"Do you love me now?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't." Pansy burst into tears.

"Did you cheat on me?" Ron questioned angrily.

"Yes, I only did it because I was jealous." Pansy cried.

"Who else were you seeing when you cheated on me?" Ron asked.

"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini." Pansy sobbed.

"Have you dated them before?" Ron interrogated.

"Yes, In the first, second and third years of Hogwarts." Pansy cried.

"Did you use me to sleep with me?" Ron asked.

"No, I couldn't remember what happened when I woke up." Pansy answered coldly.

"Did you lock Hermione in the Dungeons?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I thought she deserved it." Came Pansy's horrified answer.

"Did you only kiss me to stop me helping her?" Ron glared.

"Yes." Pansy cried helplessly.

"When Hermione visited you today. Did you change the events that happened yesterday?" Ron questioned.

"Yes." Pansy answered.

"Were you jealous of Hermione and Draco?" Ron interrogated.

"Yes." Pansy replied sheepishly.

"Did you only go out with me to get closer to Hermione?" Ron fumed.

"Yes." Pansy cried helplessly and looked up at Ron for support.

"Why did you do it?" Ron asked with balled fists.

"I love Draco." Pansy simply answered.

"You know he hated you. Why did you still like him?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Because he had money." Pansy shrugged.

"So you only care about money? You never fell in love with anyone?" Ron said angrily.

"I only fell in love with you." Pansy shrieked.

"But you don't love me anymore." Ron said furiously.

"I did love you when you told me you loved me." Pansy shrugged.

"But then you used me and then went after Draco." Ron said accusingly.

"Yes, look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.." Pansy trailed off.

"You mean, you didn't want me to find out." Ron interrupted and got up from his seat.

"Ron, wait!" Pansy called after him. Ron didn't turn around, he kept walking filled with hatred and headed straight to the Gryffindor tower.

--------(o)--------

"I know you are all very excited about the Christmas holidays, but I have an announcement to make to the first years. Anyone who wishes to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, needs to sign their name on this piece of Parchment. Anyone else, is free to return to Hogwarts after the holiday commences. That is all. Enjoy your feast." Dumbledore smiled and sat down as the food magically appeared on the tables and wine magically filled the goblets.

"Are you staying Hermione?" Ron asked with his mouth full of roasted chicken.

"Yes, I thought I should study for our N.E.W.T.S." Hermione shrugged and sipped from her goblet.

"Hermione, why don't you ever let loose?" Harry asked solemnly.

"Well, I like to get good grades. Unlike you lot who prefer to play Quidditch." Hermione eyed them carefully.

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked.

"If you want to be an Auror, you have to get good grades. Don't you Ron. Otherwise you might end up with a job like Filche's." Hermione smiled. Ron's smirk immediately dropped.

"I have to go to the library!" Ron cried and ran out of the Great Hall with his books.

"Honestly Hermione, you are so manipulative." Harry chuckled.

--------(o)--------

"Oh, Draco. I didn't realise you were in here." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the lips after she entered their dormitory.

"Just packing.." Draco shrugged.

"Aren't you staying for these holidays?" Hermione asked.

"No, you're coming with me." Draco grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"We're staying at the Malfoy Mansion." He smirked.

"We are? But what about your Father? Isn't he mad?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't ask him. I only told my Mother." He smirked again.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"She said it would be great to meet you. It's okay, she's heard a lot about you and says you're a good influence on me." Draco shrugged.

"Really?" Hermione blinked.

"Yes, don't worry. My Father will get used to it. He can't stop me loving you." Draco smiled and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"I know he can't." Hermione giggled.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Draco said excitedly and led her to her wardrobe. Hermione followed him and stared at her wardrobe. Draco opened it and it was filled with beautiful dresses and outfits of many colours and famous designers.

"Oh my Gosh! Draco!" Hermione squealed excitedly and examined them.

"You like them?" Draco asked with a grin on his face.

"I love them! Thank you so much!" She squealed again and pulled him in to a deep kiss.

--------(o)--------

"You're staying at the Malfoy Mansion!" Ginny said excitedly.

"He insisted." Hermione smiled.

"Wow!" Ginny laughed.

"I know, he wants me to stay there with him for Christmas." Hermione smiled.

"What about Lucius?" Ginny asked.

"He doesn't know." Hermione said quietly.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to go with him." Hermione shrugged.

"But.. what about Lucius?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

"Draco and I are going to sort it out. He said we will have dinner together so we can make a good impression." Hermione smiled happily.

"Wow, he really does care about you doesn't he?" Ginny laughed heartily.

"Did you have any doubts?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"At first I did. Because he is Slytherin and all..." Ginny trailed off.

"Yes, but he has a different side. A sweet side, that's what I like about him." Hermione smiled happily as she tried on one of her dresses Draco had bought her.

"It's funny because you hated him since the first year and now in your last year, you love him. Things change don't they?" Ginny sighed.

"It's okay, you know you're my best friend. You'll find the right guy soon enough. Maybe a Slytherin like I did." Hermione laughed happily and hugged Ginny tightly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I won't spoil too much :)

How do you like it?

Keep up the reading and the Reviews, I'm glad to know you all like it!

.

So now you know the truth about Pansy. Sorry if she's your fave character but I hate her.

Anyway, Hermione's going to the Malfoy Mansion and her friends at Hogwarts grow closer together.

Yep: That includes something with Luna, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Neville and Lavender.

**Keep rating! Thanks for your help!**


	10. Lust

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 10:**

"Come on Hermione, we have to catch the train!" Draco whined.

"I can't go! I haven't said goodbye to all of my friends!" Hermione said looking around the Great Hall desperately.

"Well, hurry up then!" Draco hissed impatiently. Hermione scurried off in search of her friends. Fred, George, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Harry, Luna, Neville and Cho were all sitting together at the holiday table. Usually separate houses had their own table, but since it was the holidays, Dumbledore only had one set up.

"Hermione, you're going to be late!" Ginny squealed.

"I had to say goodbye first." Hermione shrugged. Everyone got up from their chairs and stood in a line.

"Have a nice holiday." Ginny smiled happily and hugged her best friend.

"Send us a present." Harry laughed heartily as Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"I won't give you any if you're expecting them." Hermione giggled. Harry dropped his expression and motioned himself zipping his lips.

"Have a nice holiday Hermione." Neville said politely.

"Awww, thanks Neville! I hope you do too." Hermione smiled and hugged him also.

"Have a nice Christmas Hermione. Make sure you read the quibbler and stay away from the Nargles." Luna Lovegood said seriously and waved to Hermione.

"Thanks everyone, I have to go now, but have a great holiday and-" Hermione was cut off by chanting.

"Make sure you write, we know!" Everyone yelled and Hermione laughed heartily as she headed out of the Great Hall.

"Have a great holiday mate." Blaise chuckled and shook Draco's hand.

"Yeah, I will. I just hope dad doesn't get too mad about it." Draco chuckled nervously.

"No he'll be fine. Anyway, she'll be staying there won't she? So he'll have to oblige." Blaise shrugged.

"I guess. Hey, I need to ask you a favor.." Draco trailed off.

"Anything mate. What will it be?" Blaise smiled.

"I need you to be nice to Ron. He just found out about the mess with Pansy and we're on friend terms right now." Draco shrugged.

"I don't really like the guy but.. everyone hates Pansy so I'll be on his side." Blaise chuckled merrily and shook Draco's hand for a final time.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Draco smiled and walked to his other friends pigging out at the table.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Still pigging out at my absence?" Draco smirked widely.

Crabbe and Goyle stared longingly at the chocolate cakes before turning to their blonde haired friend.

"Have fun." Goyle shrugged.

"Yeah.. fun." Crabbe said quickly and sat back down at the table.

"Ugh... thanks." Draco said with a disgusted look on his face and headed further down the table.

"Parkinson." He snapped.

"What?" Pansy shouted.

"Stay away from Ron. He doesn't need you and your pathetic company so watch your back alright?" Draco said huskily.

"Fine." Pansy snapped and continued with her eating alone. Draco shrugged and headed towards the exit of the great Hall.

"Draco!" Ron called.

"Yeah?" Draco turned around and walked towards him.

"I just wanted to say.. thanks about telling me the truth. I never knew It'd be you I could trust in the end." Ron scratched his head.

"That's alright. I just wanted to look out for you. Hermione's friends are my friends." Draco smiled wearily.

"Even Harry?" Ron chuckled.

"Yeah. well.. I'll get to him later." Draco laughed and shook Ron's hand before continuing on his departure.

--------(o)--------

"Hi Ron." Blaise said slowly and sat down next to him.

"Hi... Blaise?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face.

"Surprised it was me?" Blaise chuckled.

"Yeah, I was actually. It's not everyday a Slytherin talks to you in a modest manner." Ron smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Blaise shrugged.

"So... why are you here?" Ron asked.

"I just wanted to talk. I heard about Pansy." Blaise said quickly.

"Oh, so you just wanted to tease me." Ron said sadly.

"No, no I didn't. I actually wanted to talk to you. Draco said you were a nice bloke and he suggested me to get along with you." He said smugly.

"Oh, okay then. Well, I've got to go. I'll see you around maybe?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"Yeah... maybe." Blaise said as he scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Alright. See you." Ron waved and walked out of the room without a backward glance.

"Smooth move." Blaise said angrily and hit himself on he head.

"Don't worry. He's always like that." Came Ginny's voice from behind him. Blaise jumped from the lounge and fell to the floor.

"Now that, was a smooth move." Ginny giggled.

"It's not my fault you scared me." Blaise chuckled.

"Maybe you should practice on your reflexes." Ginny giggled as she grabbed a cushion and threw it at him. Blaise luckily moved out of the way but was then hit by another incoming pillow.

"Okay, now you're going to get it." Blaise laughed and chased Ginny around the room. Ginny tried to make an escape between the two lounges but Blaise caught her by the hand and tickled her furiously. Ginny couldn't stop herself laughing hysterically and tried weakly to stop Blaise without satisfaction. Blaise stopped abruptly and looked into her eyes.

"Okay, you got me." Ginny breathed.

"Don't throw cushions at me then." Blaise chuckled.

"I won't Blaise Zabini." Ginny giggled.

"Good, Miss Weasley." Blaise laughed and looked into her eyes once more.

They stared at each other for several minutes before leaning in close to each other. Blaise wrapped his arm around Ginny and leaned into her even closer. Ginny didn't object as she felt his breath reach her neck and shivered. Blaise laughed and then leaned in so close that their noses were touching. Ginny pursed her lips, waiting for Blaise to make the first move. Blaise kissed Ginny passionately and she didn't stop him. She felt something for him. He was a Slytherin after all, but underneath all the toughness and bad behavior. He was a gentleman. She now understood what Hermione meant about Slytherins.

Blaise slid his hands down her waist which caused Ginny to moan. Ginny wrapped her hands around Blaise's neck and pushed him against the lounge. They would have continued their kissing yet they heard incoming footsteps and pushed each other away. A few moments later, Luna Lovegood emerged from the walls of the empty classroom.

"Oh hello Ginny, Blaise." Luna said lightly.

"Hi Luna." Ginny said quickly.

"What brings you here Blaise?" Luna asked brightly.

"Oh I was umm.... looking for a copy of... the Quibbler. Do you have any spares?" Blaise lied.

"Oh sure." Luna smiled as she pulled a copy of her dad's magazine out of her brightly coloured bag.

"Thanks... it's Luna right?" He asked dumbly.

"Yeah, now excuse me. I have to keep my mind open for avoiding Nargles." Luna looked glumly out the window and left the classroom oblivious to the fact of why Ginny's hair was messed up and why Blaise was panting.

"What's a Nargle?" Blaise asked.

"No idea, she's been going on about them for ages." Ginny shrugged and leant in to kiss her new boyfriend.

--------(o)--------

"Where have you been?" Goyle said flatly as Blaise joined the rest of the Slytherins at the breakfast table.

"Library." Blaise lied.

"Okay then." Goyle shrugged as he stuffed a chocolate frog down his throat. Blaise took this time to have a quick glance at the top end of the table. Ginny was sitting next to Harry and Ron also lying to where she recently was. She looked up at Blaise and smiled happily but quickly looking away as Ron turned to look at who she was smiling at. Blaise chuckled and turned his glance to his other fat Slytherin friend Vincent Crabbe.

"So.. Ginny... who were you smiling at?" Ron blurted out.

"Oh, no-one." Ginny answered quickly.

"Come on, tell me!" Ron urged.

"No-one Ron, just drop it." Ginny snapped.

"I might know who it is." Luna said as she joined them at the table.

"Who?" Ron asked stubbornly.

"By my guess, Blaise Zabini." She shrugged and collected some food on her plate.

"Blaise?" Ron asked dumb founded.

"So what if I was?" Ginny said in a 'matter of fact' way.

"Why him? He's a Slytherin." Ron frowned in confusion.

"I do recall you two having a friendly conversation a few hours ago." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah well... that doesn't matter." Ron trailed off.

"Well you'd better get along with him." Ginny sighed angrily and cast a love sick look at Blaise.

---------(o)--------

"Here we are beautiful." Draco smiled as he guided Hermione to the Malfoy Mansion.

"Draco, this is amazing!" Hermione said in awe. She was staring wide eyed at a huge house with many rooms. The house was black in colour with the words 'Malfoy Mansion' encrusted at the door. The garden was magnificent. There were many chairs set up around a beautiful fountain with small fish inside. The garden was lit with many different coloured lights and there were many plants and flowers planted everywhere. There was a sweet smell of roses and lavender in the air and Hermione felt like she was in a fairy tale.

"I'm glad you like it." Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

"It's beautiful." Hermione murmured.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Draco smiled as he beckoned her to sit next to him under the Cherry Blossom tree next to the fountain overlooking the stars. Hermione reluctantly joined him.

"Draco, what will your father do when he sees me here?" Hermione sighed.

"He might be a bit mad. I'll talk it over with him, it'll be okay." Draco smiled and held her hand.

"I hope so, it's just.. what he did before... with Pansy and all.." Hermione trailed off.

"It's okay, I'll handle him. If he can't suck it up, it's his loss. He can try to break us up forever, but it'll never work, because I love you Hermione Granger. I always will, you remember that." Draco hushed and traced Hermione's lips with his finger.

"And I love you too Draco Malfoy. With all my heart, I will be here for you and no matter what happens, I will love you. You will remain in my heart forever." Hermione whispered and kissed him happily on the lips.

--------(o)--------

"Hi Harry- Oh, hi Lavender, sorry, I thought you were Harry." Neville blushed.

"That's alright, It's not your fault." Lavender smiled sympathetically.

"How are your holidays going so far?" He asked her.

"Quite well actually. I would, rather see my friends at home though.." Lavender sighed sadly.

"What about your friends at Hogwarts?" Neville persisted.

"Well, they just.. don't really understand me anymore." Lavender said sadly.

"I understand you. I'm always kind of the person who is left alone when it comes to choosing partners. I just don't know what I do wrong." Neville said glumly.

"I used to get along great with Pavarti, but ever since I was with Ron she kind of.. drifted away. I know that happened a year ago, but we don't get along like we used to. She thinks I used her for company because I hung around Ron more than her." Lavender shrugged.

"At least you had people that hung around you. Im like the opposite end of a magnet, people just avoid me. At least Harry and Hermione are nice though, they help me out and they're always nice, but I'd never see myself being their friend." Neville nodded his head.

"Hmm.. Hey, I have an idea. Let's have a walk outside. Clear our heads, forget this nonsense." Lavender smiled and held out her hand.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Neville blushed and took her hand.

They then realised that they found someone who understood them. Not only someone who knew how they felt, but maybe a friendship that would last. They walked out of the Gryffindor common room and headed happily to the Hogwarts Grounds, hand in hand, faces flushed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

How do you like it so far?

I thought Neville and Lavender were the most that had in common. In my opinion anyway.

The story is almost complete. The only boundary left is Lucius, give me some ideas on how he can overcome his problem.

Thanks for the reviews and make sure you keep them up!

Thanks again, Julia =D

xx


	11. More Secrets

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 11:**

"We have to go inside now." Draco yawned and flexed his muscles.

"Do we have to?" Hermione groaned.

"You have to meet my family at one stage." Draco ordered.

"I'm not going!" Hermione frowned.

"Yes you are. I'm going to make you come." Draco chuckled.

"How? Bribery won't work." Hermione said as she poked out her tongue.

"Yes, but this will." Draco muttered and picked her up from the ground.

"Put me down!" She screamed in hysterics.

"I told you I'd force you." Draco laughed. Hermione scowled at him.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." Hermione frowned at him.

"Fine, I'll put you down." He said in defeat and slid her down from his grasp.

"Good." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Hahaha, I win." He smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked in confusion. Draco didn't have to answer. The door in front of them had swung open and there stood his mother.

Narcissa Black was staring blankly at Hermione. She may not have agreed with the many decisions of her husband, but she disliked the idea of her son dating a Muggle-Born, especially a Gryffindor. If she wanted her son to be happy, she had to follow what he wanted.

"Ah, you must be Hermione." She pretended to smile and stretched out her hand.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs Malfoy." She said awkwardly and shook her hand.

"Mum? Are you going to let us in?" Draco urged.

"Oh, sorry." She stumbled and let them through. Hermione gasped. The Mansion was even more beautiful on the inside. There were pictures of the Malfoy family everywhere and they followed everywhere Hermione walked. They yelled harsh things at her, not one Muggle-Born had ever entered the Malfoy Mansion and it came a surprise to them.

Draco led Hermione around the whole Mansion. They'd passed a beautiful ballroom, dining room, balcony and even went passed the biggest kitchen in the world. They'd only ventured half of the Mansion's rooms until Draco's mother called them down for dinner. Hermione gulped. That meant Lucius was home and he didn't know she was there.... yet.

--------(o)--------

"Blaise, I just got away from Ron. He knows somethings happening between us." Ginny whispered into his ear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her asked.

"Do you know anywhere private?" She asked back.

"Nope, Slytherins are always down near the dungeons.." He trailed off.

"I know just the place!" Ginny said excitedly and ran down the empty hallway. Everyone was inside their common rooms studying for NEWTS so no-one was in an earshot of them.

"Here we are!" She said and stopped in front of a wall.

"Ginny... are you okay? Do you want to see Madame Pomfrey?" He asked thinking she was mental.

"No silly!" She giggled and pointed at the wall. Very slowly, a gate was forming from swiveling metal that looked like vines. They linked together and stooped, waiting to be opened.

"Ginny... what is this place?" Blaise asked dumbfounded.

"This is the Room of Requirement." She smiled and pulled him inside.

"What is it used for?" He asked.

"Anything, if you really needed something.. like the bathroom... this room will appear for you, but only when you really need it." She explained.

"So.. what did you want then?" He smirked and looked at the dim-lit candles and pillows around the room. There were rose petals scattered on the floor and a sweet smell wafted in the room. Ginny smiled to herself. She wanted a place to be alone with Blaise but she didn't know how it would turn out.

"So... you wanted to talk." He flashed her a winning smile.

"Yeah, Ron... he knows something. He saw me smiling at you and jumped to conclusions. I don't know why he's so protective over me." She said as she scratched her head in confusion.

"Maybe because you're worth something to protect." Blaise shrugged and leaned in to kiss her.

"Maybe he's just jealous I have someone to make out with." Ginny giggled.

--------(o)--------

"I'm sorry Neville. I never knew that happened to you." Lavender said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's why I get so upset when people mention Bellatrix and then ask me why I live with my Grandmother. Professor Moody didn't make me feel any better when he used the curse on that spider. I could practically hear my parent's painful screams." He shrugged.

"That's just awful what she did to your parents." Lavender wiped her eyes and held Neville's hand.

"That's okay, they're making progress. Mother doesn't really... talk that often but we still talk through our actions. Dad's getting better too." Neville explained.

"I don't know how someone could be so cruel." Lavender said coldly.

"It's okay, Bellatrix will get what she deserves. I was about to curse her in the fifth year but then someone stopped me. She just made me feel so mad! She didn't even apologise or give me sympathy at all. She just stood there and laughed at me, calling me a coward." Neville said softly and kept his head down.

"You are not a coward. You stood up to your friends in the first year, you went and helped fight death eaters, you even stood up to the witch who tortured your parents. I think you're brave, I'm the coward, I'm worried about nothing compared to what you've dealt with. I'm the coward." She said and sat down grumpily.

"Don't say that. You're a beautiful person, I've seen other girls that treat people like dirt. You are nice and kind even to me. I'm just surprised that such a pretty girl like you would want to be friends with me. No-one likes me." Neville said sadly.

"Stop putting yourself down. We have so much in common, if I knew that before, then I would have been friends with you right away." She said and stood up.

"Really?" He asked in shock and stood up next to her.

"Of course I would." She smiled and held his hand. Neville smiled back.

Lavender was right. They did have a lot in common, well, not the family part but they understood each other so much. He felt like he'd known her forever and she felt the same. Neville had a connection with her. He actually felt something for her. He didn't know if she felt the same way but he was willing to find out.

Neville leant forward and smiled. Lavender knew exactly what was going on and she didn't oblige. Neville tilted his head and kissed her. It started off slow and then Lavender joined in and they were making out. Neville pulled away after a long while and smirked. Lavender giggled.

Neville reached out his hand and squeezed Lavender's palm in his.

They walked towards their common room when they heard someone giggling. They looked at each other and then snuck over to find out what it was.

--------(o)--------

"Blaise!" Ginny giggled as her boyfriend started kissing her on the neck.

"Don't tell me you don't like it." He smirked.

"I didn't say that." She giggled and kissed him on the lips. They walked down the hallway towards the Gryffindor common room and stopped dead in their tracks. Lavender and Neville were there with wide smirks on their faces.

"N-Neville!" Ginny spluttered.

"Yes, we saw you." He chuckled.

"It's not what it-" Ginny trailed off.

"We won't tell if you won't." Lavender winked.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked her.

"You're not the only couple here." Neville laughed heartily for one of the first times in a while.

"I still don't understand." Blaise shook his head.

"Let us... show you." Lavender smiled at Neville and they began kissing again.

"Okay I get it!" Ginny giggled.

"Promise you wont tell yet? We don't want anyone to know yet." Lavender explained.

"Yeah whatever, just don't tell anyone about us either. If Ron finds out..." Blaise trailed off.

"Don't mention it. Your secret's safe with us." Neville rolled his eyes.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Blaise chuckled.

"Yeah... one thing is strange though.." Neville said and looked at Blaise.

"And what's that?" Blaise asked back.

"You're nice on the inside." Lavender replied and held Neville's hand.

"No I'm not!" He huffed.

"Yes you are!" Ginny giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Only you guys can see my nice side. I don't even show it to Draco!" Blaise laughed and they all headed away together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for my late post. I know how impatients you _fanfictioners_ you are!

Anyway. The story is **almost** over. Yay!

I think it'll be finished by about 3 chapters so keep waiting!

Thanks again my lovely fans!

Julz

xx


	12. And then there was Two

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 12:**

"Hurry up! Mother is waiting!" Draco banged on the door.

"Alright alright, I'm ready." Hermione sighed and emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a pretty silver dress with sequins on the straps. It clung to her curves which made her look skinnier and girly. Draco's draw dropped and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked like a Goddess.

"You look......" Draco didn't have the words to say it.

"Beautiful?" Hermione finished the sentence.

"Well, I was going to say sexy but... I guess that fits too." He chuckled and held her hand. They slowly and scaredly walked down the stars, unknown to their future or what Lucius's reaction will be. They walked faster as they heard Narcissa calling impatiently. Lucius still didn't know she was there... what was Hermione going to do? He was a death eater anything could happen.

"I'm coming!" Draco bellowed for the umpteenth time. They stood at the oak doors and waited. An elf came and opened it unexpectedly. Hermione bit her lip. She hated the way elves lived, constantly working without pay or proper clothes.... if only she could do something....

"It's about time Draco." Narcissa sighed. Lucius hadn't turned around yet.

"Sorry, I was busy.." He shrugged and looked at Hermione.

"I have to admit, that's a nice dress. Is it designer?" Narcissa nodded looking up and down at her.

"Yes, I chose it." Draco smiled and sat her down at the table. Lucius was too occupied in yelling at the house elf to notice her arrival.

"So, apparently you are top of the year?" Narcissa faked a smile and shot a discerning look at Draco.

"Yes, I study a lot. My one favourite hobby." Hermione laughed heartily.

"If only Draco studied instead of getting in trouble." Narcissa sighed.

"Lucious, you haven't even turned around. That is not how we behave as Malfoy's. Especially when we have guests over." She snapped at her husband.

"Sorry dear." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, hello Pansy, nice to see you and Draco have finally sorted out that mess with-"

"Father." Draco hissed.

"Draco! So hows the Mud-Blood holding up?" He asked totally unknown that Pansy looked like a pug than a human being.

"Father!" Draco pleaded him to stop. Hermione didn't reply as tears built up in her eyes.

"Shut up Draco!" He bellowed back. "Is she crying every day? I hope she is." He laughed.

"FATHER!" Draco screeched.

"WHAT!?" He yelled back. Draco pointed at Hermione, she was crying.

"What's wrong Pansy? Don't tell me you befriended that filthy little-"

"LUCIUS!" Narcissa now interrupted.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" He yelled across the room.

"That woman there, is not Pansy!" Narcissa yelled and slapped him across the face.

"Then who? Oh No! Draco how could you!" He yelled and whipped out his wand.

"I love her Father. That's all that matters." He answered and whipped out his own wand.

"You do not love her! I bet she gave you a love potion!" He yelled and raised his wand at Draco's face.

"I'm the one who approached her and told her I loved her. What we feel is real!" He said and raised his wand at his father's chest.

"Don't give me that!" He yelled and took a step closer to his son.

"It's the truth dad! I LOVE her. I'd risk my life for her!" He yelled in defense.

"Get out of this house!" Lucius shrieked in anger and colour flooded to his face.

"No. I live here I'm not leaving Hermione." He said and moved next to her.

"Get. Out. Now!" He bellowed in pure anger.

"No! Lucius don't!" Narcissa shrieked and jumped in front of him.

"It's the only way he will learn Narcissa." Lucius hissed and pushed her out of the way.

"Hermione, get out of this house. You are in danger!" Draco said and pushed her to the door.

"No, I won't leave you!" She wept and fought him to stay in the room.

"Get out. You don't have to see this!" He hissed.

"What are you talking about? He's not going to hurt you!" Hermione wept in defense.

"You don't know that. Just get out before you will be hurt." Draco snapped and forced her in front of the door.

"Draco no-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's scream of agony.

"Crucio!" Lucious yelled and pointed his wand at Draco. He was hit again and crawling across the floor.

"Draco! No!" Hermione cried and tried desperately to free him. she'd be expelled if she used magic out of school.

"Lucius!" Narcissa screamed and jumped in front of her son.

"Move Narcissa! I have to kill her before he does something else stupid!" He hissed and pointed his wand at his own wife/

"Expelliarmus!" Narcissa shouted and made his wand fly out of his hand.

"What have you done?" She said and knelt over her defenseless son. He was groaning and holding his sides. Lucius was reaching for his wand.

"Stupify!" Narcissa shouted and flew him into the wall where he was knocked unconscious.

"I want you to get Draco to St Mungo's right away. I have a fireplace in his room. Use that. You have to hurry! I'll keep Lucius away as much as I can!" Narcissa ordered and helped carry Draco up the stairs. Hermione grabbed some floo powder and held Draco next to her.

"Go!" Narcissa urged.

"St Mungo's!" Hermione shouted and they were teleported straight away.

--------(o)--------

Hermione fluttered her eyelids and saw flashes of colours all around her. She felt sick and closed her eyes. They landed on the ground floor of the hospital for Witches and Wizards.

"Oh my! What has happened?" A woman asked and ushered them to sit down.

"Lucius... Crucio... Draco... Floo Powder...." Hermione sobbed.

"Okay, we will take him to an empty room as soon as possible. Do not worry, he will be fine." She tried to smile and led them to an elevator. She pressed a button with her long slender fingers and they then flew very quickly to a high floor.

"Here we are." She said and escorted them to a spare room where other people with clipboards inspected Draco.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave." A strange woman with a wig ordered.

"I'm not leaving him!" Hermione snapped at her.

"You must do what we say!" She raised her voice.

"No I won't. I will do what I want!" Hermione shrieked.

"You are disturbing the patient." She ignored Hermione's protests.

"Am I? Because I think you are!" She yelled and pushed the woman aside.

"Get Out!" The woman screamed.

"No!" Hermione protested.

"He doesn't want you here!" The woman tried to push her away.

"Hermione!" Draco whimpered in pain.

"I'm here." Hermione answered and sat down next to his bed.

"Don't leave me." He whispered.

"I won't Draco. I never will." She replied and held his hand. The woman pulled an angry face and scurried out of the room.

"I told you to leave the house." He sighed.

"I wasn't going to leave you there!" Hermione said in an angry tone.

"You could have been injured." He muttered.

"And you were cursed Draco." Hermione said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"No, you're not. You need medical care." Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"It's okay. I'm used to this." He sighed.

"Wait... what do you mean you're used to this?" Hermione said quickly.

"Father.. he.. he..." Draco couldn't say it.

"What happened." Hermione wailed.

"Whenever I behaved badly... he cursed me." Draco spat out the words.

"He what?!" Hermione demanded.

"He did it ages ago. I just never thought he'd do it again, now that he works in the ministry." Draco shrugged.

"You mean... he punished you by cursing you?" Hermione's eyes widened in horror. Draco merely nodded and closed his eyes. He was only six years old when his mother left him alone. Lucius ordered him around and Draco refused. He never wanted to stay home alone again.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione fumed as she paced the room.

"Calm down Hermione." Draco groaned.

"I will not. You have been cursed by your own flesh and blood! How can I be calm!" Hermione cried as she fought back tears.

"He'll have to accept us sometime." Draco trailed off.

"Yeah right. Before he kills us!" Hermione wailed.

"It's okay. We'll be fine. Let's just get out of here." Draco urged and got out of the hospital bed.

"We're not going anywhere!" Hermione ordered and forced him back down.

"I'm fine Hermione. See?" He said and stretched out his arms. "Argh!" He groaned and laid back down in defeat.

"Just rest. You'll be better and we'll go back to Hogwarts." Hermione hushed and held his hand again.

"Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Well it's not like we have anywhere else to go." Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah but school? honestly Hermione." Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's the only safe place we have Draco!" Hermione said in resistance.

"Alright, we'll go when I'm better." Draco scoffed and closed his eyes.

--------(o)--------

"You know. You're pretty lucky." Hermione said subconsciously.

"How?" Draco questioned.

"Neville's parents." Hermione answered.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"It was Bellatrix. She tortured them for information but they never gave in. Now they can't remember much and it's just... so hard on Neville. That's why he lives with his Grandmother." Hermione explained slowly.

"And that's why he was reacting so badly when Moody.. I mean.. Crouch.. used that curse on the spider." He finished.

"Yeah, pretty much." Hermione sighed deeply.

"Excuse me Mr Malfoy. You are free to go home now." The angry woman said as she entered the room without apologising for interrupting.

"Thank you." He answered coldly to her. Draco never needed to stay in the hospital, they just wanted to keep him there because they thought he was in a great state of shock.

--------(o)--------

"Hermione? Draco? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked while holding hands with Blaise in the empty library.

"Long story." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've got time." Blaise shrugged.

"Let's just say, dad found out." Draco summarized shortly.

"What happened?" Ginny asked in total shock.

"He used a curse on me." Draco said without any concern.

"No..." Blaise murmured.

"Yeah, I was there." Hermione gulped.

"Then what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Draco was in a bit of pain afterwards so we took him to St Mungo's. Then some stupid woman wanted to keep him there overnight." Hermione explained.

"So now you're here again?" Blaise asked dumbly.

"Yeah, that sums it all up." Hermione shrugged.

"He must have been pretty angry then." Blaise sighed.

"Yeah, he thought Hermione was Pansy at first." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Ewww, who'd go out with that thing?" Ginny said in disgust.

"Well, Ron did remember? And anyway, it looks like we have a new couple at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, Ron totally ignored him and then we were having a pillow fight and then one thing led to another..." Blaise smiled towards Ginny.

"I love you." Ginny smiled and made out with him.

"We're still here you know!" Draco grimaced.

"Oh, sorry." Blaise chuckled.

"So, hows Ron holding up?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well... he doesn't know.. yet." Ginny giggled.

"You'd better tell him Ginny." Hermione ordered.

"I will, he already suspects something anyway." Ginny shrugged.

"I bet he won't figure the whole thing out though." Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, anyway, I have to go to the common room. I'll see you all later." Ginny waved and headed out of the library. Blaise had an agonized look on his face and ran off after her.

"And so there was two." Draco whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, only a few more chapters left.....

How do you like it?

Thanks for your reviews!

Julz

xx


	13. Love at Last

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 13:**

"And so, another term begins here at Hogwarts. As it is our last of the year, I have decided to hold a ball. Yes that's right, boys, get suited up, girls get your gowns." The crowd gasped excitedly. The girls started talking about what they were going to wear and how their hair was going to be, the boys looked at each other nervously. Dumbledore cleared his throat and waited patiently for the chatter to die down.

"I've decided that the ball will be held at the start of the month. Now, I don't like waiting for food so let the feast begin!" Dumbledore smiled at the weary faces of his students. The food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in.

"Oh my gosh! Hermione what do I do? I have nothing to wear!" Ginny panicked.

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll find a nice dress. Maybe Blaise will buy one for you." Hermione winked.

"What?" Ron spat.

"Oh, don't be silly Ronald. We all know that Harry is going to ask her." Hermione lied. Ginny shot a worried look at her friend.

"Well, at least you'll have a date." Ron scoffed.

"Don't feel sad. I'm sure there are hundreds of girls who want to be your date." Hermione tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, the one I want had already got a date.." He mumbled and looked at Hermione in the corner of his eye.

"Who do you want to go with?" Harry interrupted.

"Don't worry. No-one cares." Ron shrugged and stuffed his face with food.

"So Hermione, are you going with Malfoy?" Harry smirked. Hermione shot him an angry look.

"Sorry, Draco." Harry laughed.

"That's better, and yes, I am going with him of course." Hermione blushed.

"So who are you going to ask Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe..." Harry stopped and avoided eye contact.

"Who?" Hermione smiled.

"Well, I was thinking of asking.. Luna." Harry blushed.

"Awww that's so sweet Harry!" Ginny giggled.

"Y-You don't mind?" Harry flustered.

"Mind? Why would I mind?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Hermione said..."

"Okay Ginny, you have to tell him now." Hermione smiled.

"Alright, I'm dating... Blaise." She whispered in his ear.

"Blai-"

"Shsshh!" Hermione and Ginny warned and pointed at Ron who was in a rough conversation with Seamus.

"Well, why don't you just tell him?" Harry whispered.

"Why? Just to get Blaise in danger. You saw how angry Ron was when I was with Dean." Ginny muttered.

"Good point." Harry chuckled to himself.

--------(o)--------

"So Draco who are you going to ask to the ball?" Pansy asked as if nothing happened between them.

"Isn't it obvious!" Draco hissed.

"No." Pansy lied and shot a jealous look at Hermione.

"He's going with Hermione you Doushe." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Ohh." Pansy choked and started a conversation with Goyle.

"I can't believe her." Draco mouthed to his best friend.

"I dunno. Maybe she was supposed to go into Hufflepuff." Blaise laughed.

"Who?" Pansy interrupted. Obviously Goyle rejected her.

"Urgh, Loony." Blaise lied.

"So Blaise, who are you going to the Ball with?" She fluttered her eyelids.

"Not you, that's for sure." Blaise smiled sarcastically.

"Who are you going with then?" Pansy demanded.

"Urgh, you'll see." Blaise shot a glance at Draco for support.

"Yeah, he's already asked someone." Draco interrupted.

"When? He was here the whole time." Pansy said in confusion.

"Haven't you ever heard of miming?" Blaise said in an aggravated voice. Pansy was fuming. She couldn't stand being rejected, especially more than once in the one day. She got up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Women." Draco rolled his eyes.

--------(o)--------

"Draco, where are you?" Hermione said excitedly as she entered their dormitory. There was no answer. Hermione shrugged and sat down at her desk to start her homework that wasn't due until the next week ahead. She all of a sudden felt arms wrap around her and screamed.

"It's okay, it's just me." Draco chuckled.

"What was that for?" Hermione whined.

"I wanted to surprise you." He shrugged.

"Well, it worked." Hermione huffed.

"Calm down, calm down." Draco smiled and pulled her in for a long kiss. They pulled away after several minutes.

"Why are you so happy?" Hermione smiled and stroked his bleach blonde hair.

"Because I'm with you. And that reminds me." Draco grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Will you be my date for the end of year ball?" Draco whispered into her ear. She had a tingling feeling flow down her neck.

"Of course I will." Hermione giggled and hugged him happily.

"So are you going to wear one of those beautiful dresses I bought you?" He smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Hermione exclaimed and ran to her overflowing wardrobe.

"Hermione, we still have a week before that ball." Draco laughed as he watched her looking through the many dresses she now owned.

"Yes, but Dumbledore didn't give us enough time to prepare did he? One week's notice isn't enough!" Hermione complained.

"Well then, I suppose I should help you try on those dresses." Draco waggled his eyebrows.

"No you won't. Out!" Hermione giggled.

"Ohhh why?" Draco complained and started massaging her shoulders.

"Mmmm, that's nice." Hermione moaned.

"Yeah, and I'll give you a better massage if you let me stay here while you get dressed." Draco smirked.

"No, I want it to be a surprise!" Hermione ordered and started pushing him out of the room. Draco gave her a puppy dog face.

"That's cute Draco but it won't work." Hermione smiled.

"Please?" He begged.

"No." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, an I at least choose a favourite dress for you to wear?" He asked.

"Fine Draco, you always win." Hermione raised her hands in defeat.

"I know." He chuckled.

--------(o)--------

"So you will be my date to the ball?" Blaise asked.

"Of course I will Blaise!" Ginny rolled her eyes. He'd only been asking her repeatedly for the last half hour.

"Great." Blaise grinned.

"I don't have anything to wear. If only Dumbledore gave us enough time to prepare.." Ginny trailed off.

"I can buy you a dress." Blaise smiled.

"Oh, I can't let you do that!" Ginny blushed.

"Why not?" Blaise protested.

"It just doesn't seem right. I can find one in Hogsmeade or something." Ginny lied.

"No, I'm going to surprise you." Blaise winked.

"Blaise please, what if your parents ask who you are buying a dress for?" Ginny asked.

"I'll lie." Blaise simply shrugged. Ginny scowled at him.

"You can't do that. I'll find a dress elsewhere, but I can't let you get yourself into trouble for lying. Do you understand?" Ginny pleaded.

"Of course I do. I just want you to feel special." Blaise held her hands.

"I do Blaise. I always feel special when I'm with you. I just don't want you to be punished for it." Ginny explained. Blaise tilted his head and laughed.

--------(o)--------

"Hermione I need to ask you something." Ginny greeted her best friend and joined her on the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Yeah, what is it?" Hermione answered.

"I need a dress for the ball. Blaise is insisting on buying me one, but I don't want anything to be suspicious." Ginny whispered so Ron couldn't hear.

"Oh, sure. I've got loads that Draco bought. He's refusing to return them and I don't think he'll notice if one is missing." Hermione smiled.

"Wow! You'd really let me?" Ginny asked in a shocked tone.

"What are friends for?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ginny squealed excitedly.

"What's going on?" Ron interrupted.

"Nothing!" Hermione and Ginny lied. Ron shot them a sceptic look. They avoided his look and started a conversation with Luna, Lavender, Neville and Harry.

"So, are you guys going together then?" Ginny smiled at Harry and Luna.

"Yes, of course. Harry asked me earlier." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Thanks." Harry blushed.

"Awww! He's blushing!" Ginny giggled.

"Ugh, Harry, men don't blush. What is wrong with you?" Ron chuckled.

"Honestly, what's wrong with the women lately?" Harry laughed at his own attempt of a joke.

--------(o)--------

Days had passed, hours had passed, minutes, seconds milliseconds had passed and it all led to one excruciating night. The Ball. There was only one hour until it began and everyone was in a nervous wreck. Hermione was so stressed that she wasn't even in a good state to do homework!

Ginny was jumping up and down in the Gryffindor common room. She had just finished with Hermione's hair and was running up to the girl's dormitory to get dressed. In a matter of seconds, she had her dress on. It was an elegant green colour with silver ripples gleaming at the sides. She found the matching shoes Blaise bought her under the bed next to her sleeping Pigmypuff.

Ginny joined the rest of the Gryffindors in the bathroom where they did each other's hair. By the end of the hour, Ginny was ready. Her hair was smooth and curly. She had even added green streaks in it for the occasion which would rinse out after a few days. Ginny put on her shoes and grabbed her emerald purse. She and the rest of her friends descended the stairs and waited in the common room with the rest of the people. Harry was wearing the same outfit he wore to the Yule Ball which made him look overgrown. Ron was wearing a very expensive looking suit and was looking glumly into the fire. Ginny thought best than not to disturb him.

When everyone in the common room was ready, they left. Ginny got several whistles and cat calls from Slytherins. They obviously didn't know who she was and didn't know who she was dating. They got to the main stairs and went one by one. The guys of Gryffindor went down the stairs first where they'd then wait for their date. Ginny could see Blaise looking frantically for her. He looked at her several times and didn't even recognise her as she walked down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"Hi Blaise." She smiled.

"Ugh.. Hi. Do I know you?" He asked.

"Yes." Ginny said in a mysterious tone. She wanted to know how long it would take before he realised her real identity.

"Why are you wearing my girlfriend's shoes?" He pointed at her feet.

"Well Mr Zabini there could be two explanations..." Ginny smirked.

"Oh my gosh! Ginny!" He cried. Ginny nodded her head and laughed.

"I can't believe I didn't recognise you." He said disapprovingly.

"What do you think?" She smiled twirling around.

"You look amazing! I just want to stay here with you alone and-"

"Hi Blaise, Ginny." Ron interrupted.

"R-Ron!" Ginny spluttered.

"You think I didn't know about you two?" He smirked as Ginny blushed bright red.

"Well, no." Blaise laughed and slipped Ginny's hand into his.

--------(o)--------

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Hermione panicked. She couldn't believe it. There was only ten minutes left until the ball started. She ran around the dormitory collecting whatever she needed and locked herself in the bathroom before Draco had a chance to get ready. Hermione picked up her purple dress. It was another that Draco had bought but she and Ginny spent some time in the Gryffindor common room adding some special touches to it. The dress was now purple and pink in colour with silver diamonds at the top. There were frills leading to the bottom which was perfect for dancing around.

Hermione ripped off the clothes she was wearing and started putting the dress on. It glimmered in the sunlight and she looked at herself in the mirror. She had the perfect wavy hair. Just like the last ball she attended with Viktor Krum. She put on her matching shoes and her diamond necklace. She added some make up that her parents bought her and her look was complete. She waited until Draco had left and snuck out of the dormitory and to the main stairs where the other girls would make their entrance.

Lavender was there with the Patil twins and she could see Pansy sulking in the corner. Hermione didn't want her night ruined so she made some small chat with the rest of her friends.

"Hi Luna nice dress!" She exclaimed. Luna was wearing a turquoise dress with blue ear rings and her favourite necklace. She was wearing blue shoes and was holding a matching purse.

"Hi Hermione. Draco's waiting." Luna smiled and looked down below them.

"I can see that. Harry is too." Hermione laughed at her impatient friend.

"Why don't we go down together?" Luna suggested.

"Good idea." Hermione smiled and they headed to the top of the stairs. Pansy was still sulking when Hermione looked at her.

"Come on Pansy." Hermione tried to smile.

"No thanks." Pansy stared.

"Look, Draco is with me now. I can't change that." Hermione simply said.

Pansy glared at her and Hermione simply shrugged and turned back to her waiting friends. They then started going down the stairs and Pansy went to her last resort to ruin Hermione's night. Pansy snuck up behind her and pushed her with all her might. Luna jumped out of her way just in time to see Hermione tumble down the stairs and slam into Draco at full force.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"No, my make up is ruined and my heels are broken!" Hermione mumbled as she wiped her face and used a reparo spell on her shoes. Hermione ended up smudging her face even further.

"I'll get it. You look beautiful." Draco laughed and wiped her face.

"No I don't." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding? you're the sexiest girl in this room!" Draco smirked.

"I love you." Hermione blushed and kissed him on the lips.

"Come on. We have a dance to attend." Draco smiled and led her to the Great Hall.

--------(o)--------

"Welcome all to the Hogwarts end of year Ball." Dumbledore began. "I must say, you all look dashing." He smiled and continued with his speech. "We will begin tonight with our head boy and girl dance. May we introduce Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore cheered and led the rest of the school into applause.

Draco took Hermione's hand and they entered the floor. Everyone was watching them and the Slytherin boys were looking at Hermione in awe. She was hardly even recognizable. The dance was slow and romantic and both Hermione and Draco resisted the temptation to kiss at every moment. All the girls 'awed' at the dancing couple as Draco romantically dipped Hermione.

Pansy was looking at them jealously. She'd never get Draco so she may as well get used to it. She felt like such a _fool._

"Still jealous?" Ron asked from behind her.

"Still angry at me?" Pansy asked.

"Not really. I totally understand how you feel. It's just the fact you didn't tell me how you felt annoyed me." Ron sighed depressingly.

"I am really sorry Ron I-" Ron's lips met hers and Pansy instantly forgot Draco. Pansy realised why she had liked Ron in the first place. They felt the same way and understood each other but she pushed that away for a guy that never liked her. Ron pulled away and left her there to think about what happened.

"I know how you feel." Ron smiled and offered a dance with her.

--------(o)--------

"Would my fair maiden like to dance?" Blaise smiled to Ginny.

"Yes, she'd love to sway with her man." Ginny giggled and they joined the other couples on the dance floor.

"So are we ready to tell everyone about us?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I think we are. Ron took it really well." Ginny smiled and they danced next to Lavender and Neville.

"I didn't realise how good you were at dancing." Lavender giggled.

"My grandmother taught me." Neville blushed.

"So when are we going to tell everyone about us?" Lavender asked.

"How about now?" Neville grinned before shouting out. "I love Lavender Brown!"

--------(o)--------

It was half an hour past midnight and many of the dancers were getting tired. Dumbledore stood up and motioned for everyone to be quiet. "And now our Ball is almost at it's end." Dumbledore sighed sympathetically after many students didn't want the night to end.

"May our head boy and girl please make a speech before our Ball is finished?" Dumbledore asked with his twinkling blue eyes. Draco joined the place where Dumbledore stood and Hermione stood beside him.

"I must say, this was the best night I've had at Hogwarts. It's great to see how much fun each of our houses can have together without casting any spells." Draco left time for the audience to laugh before he continued with his speech. "I know these speeches are to address all of you, but I just have one announcement to make." Draco smiled before bending down on one knee in front of Hermione. She gasped and tears welled up in her eyes as Draco reached for her hand and held a beautiful diamond ring in the other.

"Hermione Granger, I have loved you since I first set eyes on you and it gives me great pleasure to be with you and ask this one question. Will you do me the honor, of becoming my bride?" Draco smiled at her tear filled face. Hermione was the happiest she'd be in her entire life and she couldn't believe this could happen and yet she found herself saying the one simple word:

"Yes."


	14. The Wedding

**Hermione Malfoy: Forbidden Love**

**Epilogue:**

"I still can't believe it. You're about to get married to Draco Malfoy and I'm your maid of honor!" Ginny squealed excitedly.

"I know. You've only told me how many times.." Hermione laughed as Ginny started straightening her hair.

"I love your hair when it's straight." Ginny smiled and looked at them through the mirror.

"Oh please, don't get me started on my list of why I hate it." Hermione laughed.

"At least you're happy on your wedding day." Ginny frowned.

"By the way, when is Blaise going to pop the question?" Hermione asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure... That boy is full of surprises." Ginny giggled.

"Tell me about it." Hermione rolled her eyes as memories of their youth and her mischievous friends flooded through her mind.

"Wow, Hermione you look great!" Luna smiled as she entered the room Hermione was staying in. It was the second biggest in the whole mansion. Lucius didn't like the idea of course but Draco had a thorough word until Lucius would agree to the marriage. In the end he took it better than when he first found out they were dating.

"Thanks." Hermione sighed. "Where's Harry?" Hermione nudged.

"Outside with Ron and Neville." Luna smiled. This was the longest relationship Harry had held in his lifetime.

"Are you going to get dressed now? There's only twenty minutes until the wedding starts!" Ginny said impatiently.

"Urgh, yes." Hermione jumped. She really had to pause the flow of memories for the time being.

--------(o)--------

"Hey mate. How the fiance?" Blaise winked.

"I haven't seen her yet. The girls aren't letting me." Draco frowned as he put on his tie.

"Dashing, just dashing." Blaise mimicked in Dumbledore's voice.

"Shut up." Draco sneered and threw the nearest object at him.

"You're lucky that was a pillow. This is my best suit!" Blaise cringed.

"And your point is?" Draco smirked.

"Nevermind." Blaise rolled his eyes as Gregory and Vincent entered the room. (Goyle and Crabbe)

"Hi Draco." Goyle said.

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle." Draco nodded and inspected himself in the mirror once more. As usual, Draco was wearing his favourite suit with his best tie. An emerald green and silver on of course.

"Pansy's here." Crabbe said in a soft voice.

"Damn." Draco sighed. "Oh well. As long as she doesn't make a fuss..." Draco trailed off. He would have banished her but Ron was Hermione's friend and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Are you ready mate?" Blaise smirked as he looked at his watch.

"Yep." Draco cringed.

--------(o)--------

The music played as the bridesmaids made their way down the red carpet. Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Padma, Parvati and some of Hermione's muggle friends were wearing dark blue coloured dresses with complete matching accessories. Hermione's dress was the brightest white and she had a blue broach in her hair. She looked ahead and say her fiance, standing there in awe. She noticed he was wearing his favourite suit but couldn't distinguish much else as of the veil in front of her face. She went on with her father by her side. Tears of joy formed in her eyes and Hermione forced herself not to let them drop. Her father led her down the isle and dropped her off in front of Draco.

The area was lit with floating candles like at Hogwarts and there were many spells for the special occasion of the wedding. Dumbledore was the priest and stood there with his twinkling eyes on them. Hermione smiled and Draco returned his gaze to her.

"We gather here today for a very special occasion indeed. We are here to unite two lovers in one and bless them as a family..." Dumbledore began. Hermione didn't listen but stare into Draco's eyes as he did the same to her.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you promise care for her and love her for as long as you both shall live?" Dumbledore asked and turned to face him.

"I do." Draco smiled.

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you promise to care for him and love him for as long as you both shall live?" He smiled.

"I do." Hermione answered with tears in her eyes.

"Then as long as there isn't any objection..." Dumbledore paused.

Ron looked down at Pansy and held her hand. She smiled at him. She no longer felt anything for Draco and only wanted him to be happy, as she was for Ron right now.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Dumbledore beamed as Draco excitedly pulled the veil off his new wife and began kissing her madly. Many people of the audience cheered and laughed and they then slowly pulled apart.

Hermione headed down the isle once more with her bouquet in her hands. Her bridesmaids, friends and new family members followed. Hermione looked behind at them and told them to get ready to catch the bouquet.

She threw it in the air at full force and almost everyone was pushing and shoving to catch it. The bouquet landed in Pansy's hands and she gave a thumbs up to Hermione who then nodded.

"Congratulations." Pansy smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione said nervously.

"Look, I'm really sorry for everything that happened." Pansy said truthfully.

"That's okay. At least everything is over now." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, i do hope I see you again though. As friends?" Pansy suggested and held out her hand.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Hermione smiled and shook it.

"Ah, there you are Pansy." Ron interrupted and gave Hermione a congratulating hug.

"It looks like you two have finally patched things up for good." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, there's things more important in our lives." Ron smiled and looked down at Pansy's hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione gasped as she noticed and engagement ring on one of Pansy's slender fingers.

"It took you long enough." Pansy giggled and they joined Lavender and Neville on a hammock.

--------(o)--------

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder, whom she expected to be Harry or Ginny. Hermione turned around and to great surprise, found Lucius standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hello Mister Malfoy." Hermione trembled.

"Congratulations Hermione. To this day I have never seen two people of such rivalry forget their pasts and befriend each other. I'm glad to have a daughter in law who can appreciate that." He smiled.

"Really? I didn't take you as the type." Hermione laughed nervously.

"Well, a Malfoy has a reputation, it's great knowing he ignores that." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"He really is a nice guy. I just don't think he wants to follow in someone else's footsteps. He prefers-"

"A path of his own." Lucius finished.

"Yeah. I guess Slytherins really aren't the way they seem." Hermione laughed.

"Don't tell that to anyone." Lucius winked and went to congratulate his son.

Hermione was happy for every event of this day. Not only did she get married, but she was now friends with her enemies and had the respect of Lucius Malfoy. It was an interesting turn of events and for that she was greatful.

_Who knew what future lay ahead for her next, but Hermione was glad she had people to share it with._

_---_

With all these things that have happened..

There was one thing for certain,

_Who says it's impossible?_


End file.
